Life Is a Rollercoaster
by Saffy Dumas
Summary: Hannah's life was left in ruin by Danielle's revelation that she was already married to Jason. Read on to find the outcome of her debacle. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon a Dream. Please enjoy! Chapter 19 is posted so please review!
1. Prologue

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream.

* * *

**Prologue**

3 years in the future...

"At last!!" whispered Kelly. "Typical of course for the leading lady to be late, but 45 minutes is pushing it a bit, isn't it, Hannah?" I grinned at my best friend.

"I couldn't help it!!" I replied. "Dylan was having one of his tantrums and I could just leave him there for Andrea to cope with!!" Kelly rolled her eyes at me.

"Well come on, because everyone's waiting!! He's been in to ask me where you are about 10 times already, thinking you had cold feet!!" Kelly said, handing me my bouquet.

"How do I look? I don't look too pale, do I?" I fretted, taking a quick glance in the mirror.

"Hannah, you look fine, babe!!" Kelly replied, smiling at me. "Shall I get Mike?" I gulped, knowing what was coming. I nodded, and I watched Kelly disappear to find her brother.

"I love you, Daddy! I just wish you could walk me down the aisle," I whispered, taking the locket around my neck into my hands.

"Hannah! You look incredible!!" came Michael's voice, and I turned round to see my best friend's brother looking rather smart in his tux.

"Not looking too shabby yourself, Mike!" I replied, grinning at him. He returned my grin and held out his arm. I looked to Kelly and she nodded to me as the sweet melody of _Rule The World _rang out, and I had déjà vu as I heard our guests laughing a little and camera flashes lighting the place up.

"Ready?" Michael whispered in my ear. I looked up to him and smiled.

"I think so. Hopefully things will go right this time!!" I replied, grinning, as the music continued to play and I prepared to make my grand entrance...


	2. Ch1 A New Chapter

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A New Chapter...**

**Present Day**

"I'm afraid we are going to have to monitor her very closely over the next few days. She had a very close call."

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I couldn't possibly say. It was lucky that you were passing, Mr James, otherwise she would have been in more danger and the baby certainly wouldn't have survived."

"B... Baby? She's pregnant?!?"

* * *

The voices were all disjointed in my head. I couldn't put names to voices even though I recognised a couple of them. Everything in my mind was blank. I couldn't see through the dark tunnels that obscured my vision. I couldn't feel anything around me as the voices continued.

"H...How far along is she, doctor?" came the timid female voice. I knew who it belonged to but I couldn't picture her in my mind.

"She's about 9 weeks we think. We need to do an ultrasound to confirm it," answered a broad Geordie-accented male voice. "You didn't know that she was pregnant then?"

"No," replied a new voice this time. Another male voice that I knew rather well but I'd not heard in an extremely long time. "I don't even think she knew herself, doctor."

"Well she certainly will get a shock when she wakes up. I think it best to let her know gently. She's in rather a fragile state at the minute," said the Geordie voice. I wanted so badly to scream out loud but I couldn't feel a thing except severe cold. My limbs felt like they were on fire and I wanted to move something to at least let them know I was there. I mustered all the strength I could.

"J...Jay?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. I still couldn't see a thing and I tried to open my eyes. They felt so heavy but the darkness lifted a little. My mind was still so fuzzy.

"Hannah!!" came the scream. I could finally remember who that voice belonged to... Harry James, the school hottie. I remember my school days so well, spending hours on end just daydreaming with Kelly over how handsome he looked. But what was he doing here?

"Hannah, thank god you're alright!!" came my mum's soft voice. I could hear the relief in her tone as I finally managed to flutter my eyelids open.

"Go and find him, Harry!" I heard a mutter from the corner of the room and I looked over to see Kelly stood there, worry etched right across her tear-stained face. I heard the door slam shut as Kelly made her way over to the bed. "Hannah, what the hell were you doing out there?" came her unusually quiet voice.

I was still in utter confusion. Had they been talking about me when they talked about a baby? What had I actually done? It was all so fuzzy in my brain as I heard the door open again. A voice spoke out, and it was the voice that had always filled my dreams at night.

"Hannah, thank god!" he breathed as his face swam into my vision. There he was, looking at me with sad eyes. I could see the blotchiness of his face. Clearly he'd been crying. A lot by the looks of it. "I was so, so worried." It was extremely overwhelming. I was in a daze as to what was going on.

"Wh...Where am I?" I managed to get out, my body feeling so weak and heavy. I heard a soft sigh from him as I saw a kind-faced doctor approaching my bed.

"It's nice to see you finally awake, Miss Williams. I'm Doctor Ian Jones," he said to me, a warm smile on his face. "You've had quite a lucky escape. It was lucky that Mr James was around at the time of your accident." At his words, I suddenly remembered what had happened. What I'd done...

"It wasn't a...an accident," I said softly, and I heard my mum gasp. Kelly stared at me blankly and I saw the look of shock come across both Doctor Jones' face and his face. "I jumped..." I trailed off weakly. I saw tears begin to splash down his face as he grabbed my hands.

"But why, babes? Why?" he whispered through his soft sobs. Just seeing the look on his face made me well up inside. Emotion ran deep in my veins and was finally making its way to the surface. Angry tears began to seep from my eyes ad he pulled me into a hug. I heard a couple of dry sobs from my mum and my best friend as I heard the door open and close one more time. Doctor Jones had obviously just left. I cried softly into his chest as he held me close.

"I j...jumped because I couldn't take it anymore," I stammered through my tears. "That bitch took away everything I had!" I balled my fists up and cried harder at the thought. "You're everything I have and she's taken that away from me!!" I whispered into his chest. I felt him pull me tighter and I could feel his warm tears spilling onto his chest.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Hannah. You're my everything and I promise that I_ will_ make you my wife," he said boldly, and I lifted my head to look up into his eyes, my body starting to feel a little stronger than I had done a few moments ago.

"Is it ok for me to come in?" I looked up as the door opened again, only to be met by that face I'd drooled over so many times in school.

"Harry?" I questioned, as Kelly motioned for him to come in. I saw a soft smile appear on the boy's face as he came into the room. I returned his smile weakly. Harry then focused his attention on him, his smile fading a little. He released me and stood up, looking into Harry's eyes.

"You have no idea how grateful I am. You saved her life, so I am in your debt, Harry. I can't thank you enough," he said softly, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"This is your fault," Harry answered through gritted teeth, plainly ignoring his outstretched hand. "This would never have happened if she'd never met you!! Now she can't marry you and she'll have to bring than damned baby up on her own!!" My jaw fell open and I saw the look of shock come across his face as Harry glared at him.

"Wh...What?!?" I yelped, and I heard the heart rate monitor beep loudly. My heart was racing at the revelation. "Harry..." I trailed off as a nurse came in.

"Are you ok, Miss Williams?" she asked, a little panicky in her tone as she checked the monitor. My heart was still beating fast as Harry's words finally started to sink in. He'd not said a word and he was stood, staring blankly at Harry's anger-driven face.

"You're the reason why she's here, you prick!! You do realise that, don't you?" Harry said, his words full of anger and hate.

"Now, there's no need for that, sir!" the nurse said, turning to face Harry. Harry had a stony look on his face while he just looked in complete shock. He'd not moved an inch since Harry told us all that I was expecting. It was still only starting to sink in for me.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach. I watched Harry turn away in disgust and he stormed out of the room just a second later. I couldn't believe that his child was in there. He was going to be a father at last. The only problem being that the mother of his child was not his wife...

"Hannah..." he said quietly, turning to face me. I saw the look on his face. The shock had turned to horror and I wondered why.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, as he walked over to the seat next to my bed and slumped down in it. I reached out to grab his hand and he took it willingly.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of what's going to happen now," he breathed. I smiled warmly at him before replying.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll get through it. You're going to be a daddy, Jason." He looked up at my words and a smile came across his face. "I love you so much," I whispered, and Jason leaned in to kiss me softly.

"And I love you too, my angel," he answered as he pulled away. "Just promise me you won't put me through that hell again, ok? I thought I'd lost you!"

"So did we!" came Kelly's voice. I jumped a little because I'd momentarily forgotten that Kelly and my mum were still in the room. Something was off though. Or rather something was missing.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked, looking at my mum. I saw her face fall a little. She came over to my bed and crouched down. "Mum?"

"Hannah, love, you're father's been called back to service. He's going to Afghanistan in 2 weeks and he's had to go back to the barracks," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh..." I said softly. Could this situation get any worse? Well, yeah it could actually...


	3. Ch2 Things Can Only Get Better Maybe

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know it's been a long time coming, but please enjoy it nontheless :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Things Can Only Get Better... Maybe**

"I am pleased to tell you that no harm came to the foetus through your accident, Miss Williams," stated the doctor as he looked at the ultrasound screen. "Looking at it, I would like to say that you are approximately 10 weeks along." I couldn't hide my joy as I saw the little thing on the screen. It was going to grow into a tiny person and I just hoped to god it would get its father's looks.

"Oh my god, Hannah!" whispered Jason, taking my hand as he watched the screen. I could feel a couple of tears roll down my cheeks as I looked at Jason's face. His smile said it all.

"That's our baby," I breathed. I felt more tears sting at my face. How could I have been so stupid to do what I did? Jason loved me so much and I returned that love with everything I had. He was right for me in so many ways and our (almost) perfect life was going to become even more perfect once the baby was born.

It was such an incredible feeling of elation as the doctor handed me several copies of the scan image. I looked at it once again and I could feel warm tears splashing onto my chest. Jason smiled warmly at me and he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"I love you with all my heart, Hannah," he breathed as the doctor bid us goodbye and left. I returned his smile.

"And I love you too, baby," I answered, returning my focus to the scan image in my hands. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the space of just over a year.

"Congratulations, love!" came Dawn's voice over the phone. It was now the afternoon of my third day in the hospital. I knew that all of my close friends and relatives were worried about me after what had happened at the pier, but I felt ready to get rid of their worry and tell them the good news.

"Thanks, Dawnie!!" I answered happily. "I can't believe it though." Jason smiled softly at me. I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"We need to celebrate once you get out of hospital, Hannah, because this is really special!!" said Dawn and I could tell that she was smiling. "I mean this really is something special. After everything that's happened, there's finally a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I guess..." I replied softly. Was it really a light though? Maybe, but at the minute, all I could see it as was a complication.

* * *

"We've heard that you were already married before you got engaged to Hannah, Jason?!?"

"Look this way!!"

"How do you feel about Jason already having a wife, Hannah?!?"

"Is it true that you tried to kill yourself, Hannah?!?"

My head was set to explode with the amount of questions the paparazzi were throwing towards Jay and me. James and Paul were pushing their way through the crowd of people to get us to the car that was waiting for us. I wanted to cry because everything they were saying was true. I couldn't believe the amount of people who were there though because it was only Jay's apartment that we were coming out of. I'd left hospital a few days ago and a week in a hospital bed was certainly something I'd not enjoyed.

"Move aside there!!" yelled Paul, pushing past yet another pap. I could finally see the car and my freedom. Jay gave my hand a squeeze as we finally settled down in the back of the car. I let out a sigh of relief as the car started to pull away.

"Are you ok, babes?" Jay asked softly, putting his arm around me and holding me close to him. I could feel a couple of lone tears falling from my eyes as I sighed.

"I guess. I just hate the fact that they're always there wherever you go. Can they not just leave us alone?!?" I said angrily. I couldn't help it but it was really how I felt.

"Shhhh, babes. I know it's hard," Jay whispered softly in my ear. "You just have to learn to ignore them all." I sighed softly and snuggled into his chest. Although I did still love him so much, it felt weird because of what I knew. It didn't feel right that Jay was still with me with the current situation but I knew that it would get better. Someday, I didn't know exactly when, it would get better.

* * *

"Hey, Hannah! How are you?" Dawn asked, hugging me, as we walked into the lounge of my house. I smiled at her. I was glad of a bit of fun between friends and family and not having to worry about the paps being around. I was glad there would only be those closet to Jason and I attending the little get together tonight.

"I'm good, thanks, Dawn," I replied, taking a seat as I watched Jay shaking Gary's hand. I could see the elation in Jay's face at the thought of the tiny creature growing inside of me. Gary grinned at his friend and my mother welcomed the Barlows into our house.

"Doug and Kel will be here soon. Markie and Em are gonna be round a bit later," Gary announced, as Jay came to sit next to me. I saw my mum dash out and from the sound of it, she was in the kitchen. I smiled as Jason took my hand in his own. My mum came back into the lounge with a tray of biscuits and a bottle of wine.

"That's just mean!!" I complained, knowing that I couldn't have any alcohol. I actually didn't mind now because I'd made a fool of myself so many times before because of alcohol. Gary grinned at me.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to have your share then!" he said, laughing a little. I heard the doorbell ring and my mum, after putting the tray of biscuits on the coffee table, was out of the room like lightening to open the door. I was used to this by now. After living with her for almost 21 years, it was hard not to know that my mum hated making people wait for longer than was necessary at the front door.

"Hey Sandra!!" I heard a voice say as the front door opened and I instantly recognised the voice that belonged to my bestest best friend in the entire world.

"Hi, Kelly. Howard," came my mum's reply and I heard the front door shut. The lunge door swung open and then I saw my best friend stood there, a huge smile on her face, arm in arm with her beloved.

"Hey Kel!!" I said, jumping up to hug my best friend. I saw that she still looked rather worried about me and she had good reason. She was my best friend and she was only looking out for me.

"You look so much better than you did the other day," Kelly said as she released me. Howard smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Anyway, congratulations, guys," he said, releasing me and going over to shake Jay's hand. I saw a smile light up Jay's face again. I knew he was completely over the moon but he wasn't showing how happy he was at the news because I knew he'd probably explode with excitement otherwise.

"Thanks, Howard, mate," Jay replied, as I went back to sit next to my fiancé. Was he still my fiancé or was he just my boyfriend again? I didn't know. Anyway, Jay took my hand again. I was glad to be spending some quality time with everyone. We'd not had much time as a huge group since the fiasco in Florida so it was nice to see my close friends all around me.

"What time are Mark and Emma getting here?" Kelly asked, taking the glass of wine Gary had just poured for her as my mum passed me a glass of fresh orange juice. I smiled and looked to Dawn.

"I think Emma said to me they'd be here at about 5ish, Kel, love," she answered, taking a sip from her own glass. I was already enjoying myself so much even though there were only a few of us.

"Didn't Andrea say she'd be round too?" my mum directed to me. I thought for a moment and then remembered my cousin's words from a couple of days ago.

"Yeah. She said if she's finished moving everything into the house, she'd be round," I answered. I was glad that Andrea was moving back home. It, at least, meant a few more Thatter conversations would be had more often.

"I'm glad she's moved back here. Newcastle is just too far away," my mum thought out loud. I silently agreed with her as I heard the flap of the letterbox go. I looked puzzled because the post had already been today. I saw my mum get up to go and get whatever it was as I listened to Howard, Gary and Jay start a conversation about the release date for the new album.

"Well, we all know that Christmas albums sell better than summer albums," Gary said and the other two nodded. "But we've got two albums to release…" Myself, Dawn and Kelly almost choked at the news.

"Two albums?!?!" I exclaimed as my mum came back into the lounge. She had rather a puzzled look on her face as she held an envelope in her hands. She came over to me and handed the envelope to me. I looked down to see that it was addressed to me. The writing was neat and tidy and looked very professional. I wondered who the letter could be from as I flipped the envelope over and opened it. The three boys carried on their conversation but I was aware that they were keeping their eyes on me and the letter in my hands. I pulled the piece of paper out and opened it, only to find an extremely short note written on it. Compared to the writing of the address, this was very scruffy and hardly legible.

**'I'll be watching you, Hannah Williams. Jason is a dead man…'**

I felt the colour drain from my face as I re-read the note. My stomach dropped and my hands shook. Fear and anger pulsed through my veins as I read the note once again. Whoever it was knew where I lived.

"Are you ok, babes?" Jay asked sharply. He obviously noted the sudden change in my demeanour. I didn't want him to see the words that were now making my heart beat faster. I gulped and hastily stuffed the letter back into the envelope.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine, Jay," I answered, my voice a little high-pitched. I looked round at everyone gathered there as the doorbell rang again. I saw the look of concern on my mum's face as she got up and went to answer the front door.

"Hannah, you're white as a sheet! What did that letter say?" Kelly asked me and I heard the note of panic in her voice. I couldn't bring myself to tell everyone what was written on the piece of paper as it really was making me fearful.

"Hey cuz! Congratulations!!" I looked up to see Andrea stood in the doorway of the lounge. I was aware that I was still very pale and I probably looked rather scared. I smiled weakly at her, well aware that everyone else was looking at me. I saw my mum stood just behind Andrea in the doorway.

"Hannah, what was in that letter?" Jason asked, making a pass for the envelope, but I moved it out of his reach. I shook my head as I took a gulp from my orange juice. Jay put his arm around me and I knew it was to try and sweet talk the letter out of my grasp.

"It doesn't matter what the letter said!" I said angrily. I got up and stormed out of the lounge and into the kitchen. I needed to calm down. Whoever the idiot was who'd sent the letter was succeeding in making me feel scared but I couldn't let it show. I had to be strong.

"Hannah?" came a timid voice and I turned round to see Jay stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He looked very worried.

"Jay…" I whispered back, the emotion finally getting to me. I felt a couple of tears sting at my cheek and the letter dropped out of my hands as I turned to hide my face. I heard Jay come and pick the letter up to read it. I heard a small gasp from him and turned back to face him, tears staining my cheeks, as I watched him read the note through again.

"What's going to happen?" I breathed, unable to speak any louder. Jay didn't say a word to me and just engulfed me in his arms. I felt so safe at this moment. Jay's grip made me calm down a lot and I felt more tears falling down my cheeks.

"I promise I won't let anything happen, babes," Jay whispered in my ear. "I'll make sure of it." I gulped again. His words comforted me so much as I heard a slight cough from the doorway. I looked over to see my mum stood there, concern written all over her face.

"Can I see the note please?" she asked, stepping forward. I looked to the ground as Jay handed the piece of paper over.

"'I'm watching you… Jason's a dead man…'" she muttered aloud as she read the note. "Hannah, this is serious!" I knew my mum was right, but I couldn't face being hounded by the press again if news of this got out.

"Leave it for now, mum. If I get another one like it, I'll contact the police then," I said calmly. Just being around Jay made me feel so safe and the anger in me was no longer present. I saw the look on my mum's face and I knew she wanted me to contact the police now, but I didn't want a barrage of paps knocking at the door 24/7 if they found out about the note. I looked up as I heard the doorbell ring for a third time.

"That'll be Markie and Em," I said softly, looking to my mum. "Could you get the door?" She grimaced at me but then did as I asked. I re-entered the lounge with Jay and smiled at our guests, as Mark and Emma came in.

"Hey guys!" I said, a little brighter than I would have said it a few moments ago. Emma grinned at me and hugged me tight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kelly about to question me with regard to the letter, so I sighed and released Emma, looking to my best friend.

If you really want to know what the letter said, it basically said that someone is watching me and Jay is going to be killed," I said calmly, and I saw the look of shock cross everyone's faces. "It's probably just some weird stalker though." Jay smiled at me and then he spoke.

"Anyway, we're here to celebrate the good news!" he stated, placing a hand on my stomach. I grinned at him and kissed his cheek as everyone came to their senses. "We're not here to worry over some random psycho wants to do."

"Now, let's get some tunes on!" I said, walking over to the sound system and turning it on. Everyone, although still looking very worried, sighed and then the celebration began. I knew that worry would still play on my mind over the next few weeks, but at this moment, I was celebrating the joyous news with my friends and family and nothing was going to stop that…


	4. Ch3 Memories

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know it's been a long time coming, but please enjoy it nontheless :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Memories**

"Oh, please tell me you didn't…" I said, as Kelly dumped a huge box on my bed. Although the box was completely covered in wrapping paper and tape, I knew exactly what was in it and we'd promised that we wouldn't open it until our 21st birthdays. Mine was only a few weeks off and Kelly's was a couple of weeks after mine. Kelly grinned.

"I had to! My dad had me going through some stuff in the attic and I found it there, so I had to get it out. Besides, it's nearly our 21st birthdays so we have to open it!" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her, but I was rather intrigued by what could possibly be in the box. It had, after all, been about 5 years. We'd put the box away at the end of our school years and I couldn't remember exactly what I'd put in the box.

"I guess you're right, Kel," I said, excitedly, grinning at her. I made sure my bedroom door was shut properly before we proceeded to unwrapping the box and ripping off the tape that bound the box shut. Kelly ripped off the lid and my mouth fell open as I saw the assortment of things that were in there. Photographs, drawings, letters and god knows what else.

"Oh my god!!" Kelly breathed, picking out a photograph. It was a photo of Kelly, myself and Andrea with Mark and it must have been taken in about 2002, not long after he'd won Celeb Big Brother. I snatched the photo out of her hands and gawped at it.

"Markie needs to see this!" I exclaimed, as the memories of that meeting came flooding back… 

* * *

_**2002**_

_"Thanks for bringing us up here, And!" I said, happily, as we came out of yet another shop in the busy city centre of Manchester. Kelly and I had just finished our first year of high school and my cousin Andrea had offered to take us out to Manchester for the day._

_"It's no probs, little cuz!" she replied, smiling at me and Kelly. Already we had a number of bags of shopping in our hands and needless to say there would be lots more to come. This was my first trip to Manchester and I was enjoying it quite a lot._

_"I wonder what's going on over there?" Kelly questioned, looking over to a small group of people all going a little bit crazy._

_"It's probably a celebrity of some kind," Andrea answered. At the word 'celebrity', my ears pricked up. I'd always wanted to meet a famous celebrity but I'd never got the chance. The most famous person I'd ever met was Philip Olivier of Brookside fame and he wasn't exactly what you'd call a celebrity, was he?_

_"Can we go and see who it is, And? Please, please, please!!" I begged, tugging on my cousin's arm, the bags in my hands swinging madly. I saw Andrea roll her eyes and then she looked at Kelly, who had the same excited look on her face._

_"Alright then!" Andrea said exasperatedly. I grinned at Kelly and we walked over to the throng of people who were trying to get to the front to get an autograph from whoever it was._

_"Markie, sign this for me!!"_

_"Can I have a picture, Mark?"_

_"Congratulations on your Big Brother win, Markie!!"_

_That when it hit the three of us. I looked into Andrea's face and then into Kelly's face and I could feel the excitement bubbling inside of me at the thought of meeting Mark Owen. I saw Kelly fumbling about in one of the bags she had and I knew she was searching for one of the disposable cameras she'd just bought (she was going on holiday at the weekend with her family!). I was so excited, but I was nervous at the same time._

_"Oh my god! There he is!" whispered Andrea as the crowd parted a little and we got a glimpse of Mark. He looked so much better in the flesh!! I watch as Andrea went weak at the knees. Mark had been her favourite member of Take That and she'd followed his movements every step of the way since the band split up._

_"Gotcha!!" Kelly muttered, pulling out a camera. I grinned at her as more people moved and the three of us managed to get to the front of the queue of people, directly in Markie's view. He flashed that perfect smile at us and the three of us gushed._

_"D…Do you mind, Markie?" Andrea whispered, indicating the camera in Kelly's hands. Mark grinned at us and one of his body guards took the camera from Kelly. The three of us dived onto Mark, trying to grab his arms to link us together. He smiled and Put his arm round the three of us, Kelly and I stood on his left and Andrea stood on his right. I smiled goofily at the thought of having a picture with Mark Owen and then the flash went off._

_"Thanks Mark!!" I squeaked, as the bodyguard handed the camera back to Kelly and returned to helping Mark fight his way through the crowd of people._

* * *

"Can you believe some of this stuff!!" Kelly said, smiling at me. In all honesty, I couldn't. Some of the memories it was bringing back were incredible.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" I exclaimed, as I noticed something small and shiny in the corner of the box. I made a grab for it and pulled out a small golden medal. I looked in awe at it.

"Is that?" Kelly asked, staring at it and then looking to me. I grinned at her and turned the medal over in my hands.

"Yeah it is. I can't believe it's still in this good of a condition!!" I answered happily. "Do you remember how I won this?" Kelly grinned at me and rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget? Then again you had so much help from me for that!!" she replied, taking the medal from me and examining it as I remembered that competition in our last year of school.

* * *

_**2005**_

_"Welcome one and all to this special Year 11 Charity edition of Liverpool High Does Mastermind! I'm your host, Mr Watson!" announced the head of the PE department. Everyone in the audience cheered. "Our contestants tonight are Harry James, Hannah Williams, Kate Everly and Peter Smith!!"_

_We all took on the general knowledge round and I didn't do too badly. I got 14 points anyway, so I was in second place behind Harry, who had 16 points. I thought he'd smoke me with the specialist subject round though, because his subject was Liverpool FC and their history. I watched as he, Kate and Peter answered questions on their subjects. Kate's was quite an easy subject (Harry Potter books) and Peter's was just completely random (US presidents and their dates in office). When it came to my turn, Harry was in first place on 26 points, Kate in second on 24 and Peter in third on 22. I just needed 12 correct answers and I'd been set for the win!!_

_"Hannah, your specialist subject please?" Mr Watson asked me and I smiled at him as the spotlight focused on me again._

_"Take That's lyrics and history, sir," I answered and I heard a few sniggers from the audience, but I picked Kelly's face out of the crowd and smiled. We'd worked hard on this one for the last few weeks and I had nearly every Take That song memorised word for word, and I had all of the important dates and facts in mind._

_"Right, your 3 minutes starts now…" It felt like the longest three minutes of my life, but I was in heaven because I got lyrics from all of my favourite songs to recognise and the questions that were asked were rather easy._

_"Take That's hit, Could it Be Magic, was originally sung by whom?" Mr Watson asked._

_"Barry Manilow." I answered shortly._

_"'I come to your door, to see you again,' is the opening line of which Take That number one?"_

_"Babe."_

_"Which member was born on July 10th 1970?"_

_"Jason."_

_I continued to answer question after question and my heart was racing. As the buzzer sounded for the end of the round, I wasn't sure if I'd done enough to win, so I took my seat again and waited for the result. I was rather nervous, but I crossed my fingers anyway and hoped for the best._

_"Well, what an exciting contest this has been!! It came right down to the last question, and the results are in. In fourth place, with 22 points, Peter Smith!! In third place, with 24 points, Kate Everly!!" There was a smattering of polite applause. Butterflies raced around my stomach as it came down to this. "What a close fought battle it was. One point separates first from second, so without further ado, in second place, with 26 points, Harry James!!" I couldn't believe it!! Everyone started cheering madly and Kelly jumped up, clapping hard, a grin on her face. "So that means, in first place, with 27 points, the champion of Liverpool High Does Mastermind is Hannah Williams!!!!"_

_Everything was a blur as people jumped up clapping and cheering. I was awarded the gold medal and it meant that I got to choose the charity the money we had raised would go to._

_"Sir, I would like the money to be donated to the Alder Hey Rocking Horse Appeal!!" I said happily, and everyone cheered madly._

* * *

"Can you believe some of the stuff in here?!" Kelly exclaimed as we pulled out each item and admired it. Some of the things I'd not even realised I'd put in the box and I was so happy to see it all again.

"Wow!! Paris pictures!!" I said, pulling out a set of photographs from our visit to Paris with the school in year 7. Kelly started to laugh and I wondered why until I looked down at the first image.

"We we're so young and naïve!" she said, grinning at me. I smirked at her as I flicked through the images. I paused on several images a little longer than the others because some brought back more memories than others.

"No way!! No fuckin' way!!" Kelly blurted out only moments later, shoving my hands out of the way of the box and grabbing another set of photographs. "I don't believe it!!" Kelly started to grin madly as she looked at the first image. She turned it round to show me and I blushed.

"That's not?" I asked, knowing full well what it was. Kelly grinned at me.

"It sure is, Han!!" she said, looking down to the second image. "This one's even better!!" She turned the photo round to show me and I felt myself blush even deeper.

"How mad were we to do that?" I said, grinning at Kelly and taking the picture from her. "We were in year 5!! This is so shameful!!" Kelly continued to grin as I remembered the performance all over again.

* * *

_**2000**_

_"And the last entry into this year's talent contest is a group entry from year 5. We have 10 very brave young boys and girls who will be performing one of 1995's biggest hits. Singing and dancing to Take That's Relight My Fire, give it up for the year 5s!!!!"_

_The crowd went crazy as the music blared out into the hall and the boys, Danny, Michael, Peter, Joey and Harry, burst onto stage in their devil costumes along with Kelly, Laura, Jenna and Carly as the backing dancers. I remained backstage, rather nervous of what I was about to do. I did love to perform, don't get me wrong, but I hated doing it in front of big crowds and there were a couple of hundred people there!!_

_"Relight My Fire! Your love is my only desire!!" I heard the boys singing the second chorus and it was almost time for my big solo in the role of Lulu. I gulped and took my position to take to the stage. I heard my cue and jumped out onto centre stage in my own take on the devil outfits and everyone cheered as I started to sing._

_"You gotta be strong enough to walk on through the night!!" I sang, but I felt a bit queasy looking at everyone focusing on me. It was so fun though and I couldn't help but continue smiling and singing with my friends. It was such a good feeling to sing one of my favourite Take That songs, but I had a feeling that one of the younger students, a little girl in year 2 who'd sang Twinkle Twinkle, would get the cuteness vote._

_Once we came off stage, the feeling of elation was brilliant. We'd all performed our socks off. And it was now time for the vote. We were all to go back onto the stage and people would cheer for each of us. The act who got the loudest cheer would win. The 10 of us huddled onto the stage in between the other acts. We all had our fingers crossed and we hoped the outcome would be good. The amount of cheering varied with each act. When it came the little year 2 girl, Lucy, her cheer was the loudest so far. We were right after her so it was down to this._

_"What about the year 5s who sang Relight My Fire?!"_

_It was like an explosion as cheering filled the hall, but I couldn't tell if it was loud enough to make us the winners. I looked to Kelly and then to Carly and then Peter and the rest of our group. Before returning my focus to Mr Henry, the headteacher._

_"Well, it's a close one. Judges, are you in agreement with me?" he asked, looking to the back of the hall to some of the other teachers who'd been listening to the cheering to see which cheer was the loudest. I saw all of them nod, and then Mr Henry looked at all of us. "Ok then, in third place, we have the year 4 tap dancers!!" There was a loud squeal from just behind our group, as a small troupe of year 4s made their way the centre stage to take the bronze medal. I smiled nervously as the cheering died down._

_"And now, second place. Another group of performers who were fantastic. Give it up for the year 5s!!!" I couldn't believe it. I was so excited as Harry pulled me into a hug and we all ran forward to collect our silver medal, everyone cheering madly for us. My heart was racing as we returned to the back of the stage to watch as Lucy, as I predicted, came first._

* * *

"This is so crazy!! To think a lot of this stuff goes right back to primary school!!" I said, smiling at Kelly. It was so good to relive some of the memories the box held for both of us, because most of them were ones that we'd shared.

"Exactly!! But now we're going to have so many more new things to put in here for the next time we open it!!" Kelly said, also smiling. "We can take all of these old memories out and put some new ones in for us to remember in another few years!!" I grinned at her.

"Yeah, we can!! But some of this stuff stays between you and me, right? I mean some of these pictures are just completely shameful and I wouldn't want certain people seeing them," I answered, grinning. Kelly winked at me, as she took the last remaining things out of the box.

"Right, we need stuff to put in the box now," she said and I pondered for a moment.

"We'll put stuff in over the next year and then put the box away for our 22nd birthdays. How does that sound?" I asked, not having a clue as to what I could put in the box now.

"That sounds like a plan, Han!" Kelly replied, and she leaned over to hug me. "I'm so glad to have you as my best friend."

"And I'm so glad to have_ you _as_ my_ best friend, Kel. You've stuck with me through it all and I'm so happy that you're still here," I answered, smiling at her. My face drained, though, as I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Hide everything!!" Kelly muttered, grinning at me. I knew what she meant. I certainly didn't want the embarrassment of everyone seeing some of these photographs, save for the one of us with Markie…


	5. Ch4 Dancing In The Moonlight

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this chapter's been a long time coming, but please enjoy it nontheless :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dancing In The Moonlight**

_2 weeks later…_

"How the hell does everyone know?!?" I muttered, as I read yet another article on the Internet about my pregnancy. Over the last few weeks, all I read was that Jason was married to Danielle and that I was pregnant with his "love-child" as they were calling it.

"It's getting sort of obvious that you are preggers, Han," Kelly replied, smiling at me. I looked down to my stomach and she was right. There was already a small, perfectly-formed bump starting to show. I smiled softly and placed a hand on my belly.

"I guess you're right," I sighed, returning to finish reading the article. "I just hate the fact that there's always at least one person hanging out outside to get a picture of me!!" I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"Hey, come on!! Lighten up, girly!! It's almost your birthday after all!!" Kelly answered, smiling at me. I returned her smile and realised she was right. It was my 21st in a couple of days.

"True! I wonder what Jay's got planned for me. He said it was something special…" I trailed off in thought.  


* * *

"Happy birthday, my angel!!" came a whisper in my ear. My eyes fluttered open from the dream I'd been having about Jay and they opened to look into the eyes of the man in question. I smiled softly even though I was still half asleep.

"Jay…" I breathed, as my eyes adjusted to the light in my bedroom. Jay returned my smile and placed a hand on my stomach. I quivered at his soft touch. This moment was just perfect bliss.

"Oi bitch!! Get your lazy arse out of bed!! It's your 21st birthday!!" I grinned as I instantaneously recognised the sound of Kelly's voice. Now that I realised it actually was my birthday, I couldn't possibly go back to sleep. I saw Jay grinning as I pulled back the bed covers and sat up. I cowered suddenly though, as Kelly threw confetti over me.

"Oh Kel!!! Now look at the crap over my bed, cow!!" I said, rolling my eyes. I noticed there was a small pile of presents on my bedside table. I reached over and grabbed the top one, a neatly wrapped box. I then proceeded to tear the wrapping paper apart to reveal a small jewellery box that contained a 21st birthday gold and diamond earring and pendant set from my mum and dad. I smiled at the set and thought on to later today when my dad would be phoning me from Afghanistan.

I knew my mum had organised a "surprise" party for later on this evening, but I knew all about it. After all, I saw her writing out the invitations a couple of months ago. I didn't know where the party was going to be held, but I knew it was going to happen.

* * *

"Mum, I already knew you had my party planned!!" I protested, later that afternoon. It was coming up to 5.30pm and my mum was trying to keep everything quiet about the party, but I knew exactly what was happening. I was already wearing my blue and black maxi, my pendant and earrings from my parents and the 24-carat gold bangle that Jay had bought for me. He'd had it engraved with such a simple but sweet message…

_My darling, I love you more today than yesterday, but I love you less than tomorrow. Together forever, my love. With all the love I posses, your Jason_

I smiled at the bangle as I got into my mum's car and she started the journey to the party venue. I was wondering where she could be taking me because she wasn't driving towards any of the local venues that normally held parties. I couldn't tell where she was driving to, but I was intrigued all the same.

After about half an hour, I realised my mum was driving towards Manchester and I wondered where she could be taking me. A little while later (it was now about 6.45pm), my mum turned onto a little driveway and pulled up in front of a large country manor. I felt my jaw drop at the splendour of the manor and I wondered how on Earth my family could have pulled off something like this.

"Mum, this is incredible!!" I murmured as I got out of the car and took a look around the estate. There were quite a few cars parked there already. My mum smiled at me and took my hand. She led me to the front door of the manor and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I was wondering who exactly had been invited to my party but I was still excited nonetheless.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hannah!!" came several voices at once as I entered the largest room of the manor. I couldn't believe the effort that had gone into my party. Banners were hung everywhere. The tables were all decorated accordingly and the cake… Well, let's just say I was a little speechless when I saw it. It was absolutely perfect. I smiled as I recognised several of the faces surrounding me.

"Oh my god!!! Liv!!!" I shouted, spotting my cousin from New Zealand right in the middle of the group. I looked at the two people stood next to her and recognised the faces of her parents, my aunt and uncle. I'd not seen them for almost 10 years but they'd not changed one bit. I couldn't believe they were actually here!! I could feel tears brimming in my eyes at the sight of them.

"Hi Han! Long time no see!" answered my cousin in her New Zealand accent. It sounded strange because I'd not heard it for so long, but it was a nice feeling. "It's great to see ya, love!!" Liv came over and hugged me, smiling. I looked up to see her parents stood up, beaming at me.

"So 10 years go past and our youngest niece is a high profile celeb and turning 21, huh?" asked my Uncle Darren. I grinned at him, as my Aunty Sheila stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. It felt so good to have them here.

"You're looking so good, guys!" I exclaimed, released my mother's sister. "I'm so glad you're all here!" Liv and her parents smiled warmly at me, as several of my other guests stepped forward to greet me. I was anxious to know where Jay was as I'd not seen him at all. I smiled as I said hello to my friends and family who were gathered to celebrate my birthday.

"Where's the birthday slag?!?" I heard a voice call and my head snapped up. There were only two people who could insult me like that as a greeting and I didn't mind, and Kelly was already in the room. I turned my attention to the entrance and my face lit up, as my cousin Andrea stood there, grinning at me.

"Hey And!!" I called, releasing my workmates, Maria and Sean, and walking over to my cousin. She handed me yet another gift bag and I gave it to my mum to go and put with the rest of the presents I'd been given.

"You look gorgeous, as always, Hannah," Andrea said, smiling. "Now then, where's that gorgeous hunk of a man you're going out with?" she asked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but my heart panged at the thought of Jay not being here.

"I actually have no idea, you know, And," I answered, my eyes sweeping the hall once again. "He said he'd be here." I frowned, but then I noticed a couple of people behind Andrea, and the sight of them lifted my spirits a little.

"Hey love!!" said Dawn Barlow happily. Emma Owen was stood next to her, and just behind them were Justin, Amy, Oliver and Emma, Jason's siblings. I smiled warmly at them.

"Hey guys!! Thanks for coming!!" I replied, walking forward to the group. In turn, each of them hugged me. I found it a little strange that Emma and Dawn had arrived without their significant other's so I had a sneaking suspicion that something was planned. I didn't know what, but I had a shrewd feeling about it…

* * *

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming," I said, smiling at my guests from my perch on the stage. "I didn't realise there'd be so many of you here, but thanks again. You're really making this night great for me." I saw everyone's eyes on me and I felt a little queasy. I'd never been good with large groups of people when I was alone on the stage. I scanned the crowd and found my mum sat with my Aunty Sheila, Uncle Darren and my cousins, Liv and Andrea, along with a couple of my other family members. "Mum, can I just ask you to come up here for a minute please?"

All eyes turned to my mum for a second as she got up from the table, blushing a little, and coming over to join me on the stage. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I pulled her to centre stage before I spoke again.

"Mum, can I just say what an amazing job you've done tonight. I know this is mostly your doing," I said, still smiling. "I knew you planned this ages and ages ago for me but I just didn't know how incredible it would actually be. I mean you've got the family from down under here and everything!!" I shot a grin towards my Kiwi family members, who returned it happily. "It's such a great party and I want to thank you so much for everything you've done for me, especially over the last year or so." I paused for a moment, my heart sinking at the thought of some of the events that had happened since my last birthday. "Mum, I love you so much, and thank you again." I finished and pulled my mum into a big hug. I could tell there were tears in her eyes as everyone applauded. I released my mum and she took the microphone from my hands.

"Well, it wasn't just me who organised this for you, love," she said, wiping away a couple of tears from her eyes. "Kelly, Charlotte, Mike, Andrea and Jay were all a big help and I couldn't have pulled this party together without them, especially with your dad being away now." I smiled softly at her as she continued. "Now, speaking of that lovely man you're with, I gather you've noticed he's not actually here…" She trailed off and I nodded at her, wondering what on Earth he and the boys could have planned. "Kelly…" I looked over to my best friend and she had a huge grin plastered across her face. I noticed Charlie, her sister, also grinning as the pair of them stood up.

"Everyone, if you would all like to make your way out into the gardens," Kelly called, and there was the sound of a hundred or so chairs scrapping across the floor as people stood up. My mum took my hand and led me towards the doors which everyone was already gathered around. I heard several audible gasps from people who were already out in the gardens and I was dying to know what was waiting for me.

"You've got to be kidding me!! Oh my God!!!" came Andrea's excited squeal, along with several other squeaks of excitement from around me. I was the last person to come out of the doors and I saw an amazing scene open up in front of me. There he was, the other boys just behind him, beaming brightly at me, a microphone in his hand. I looked at the setting he was stood in and I almost died of shock.

"Hannah, babes, we thought we, that's to say the boys and myself, thought we'd get you something a little special seeing that it's your 21st and all," Jay said, still smiling warmly at me, his eyes full of passion and love. "So, after Kelly's bit of detective work to find out your favourite songs…" I shot a look to Kel, who grinned cheekily at me. "…we thought a little set would be the perfect present for you." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it… Take That were performing just for me and my few guests!!! I'd not been to see the boys live since the launch of The Circus, so this was most definitely my favourite present that I knew about. I'd not opened any of the presents my guests had brought because there were quite a lot of them…

* * *

The boys played for about an hour and a half and they sang every single one of my favourite songs of theirs, including _A Million Love Songs_, _Hello_, _Shine_ and _Everything Changes_. When Jay had his little solo section, singing _Wooden Boat_, _How Did It Come To This?_ and _84_, he didn't look anywhere but into my eyes, and I saw the passion and emotion in his face as he sang to me and me alone.

The stage was lit up now, as the moon shone overhead. It was getting on for about 10pm already. The final song that the boys sang was my absolute favourite, favourite Take That song, _Rule The World_. I smiled softly as Gary announced they would be singing the song, but then, when it started, my heart fluttered as Jay began to sing it. He looked directly at me and started to make his way off the stage to come to me. I smiled, albeit a little embarrassed, as Jay took my hand and the song flowed into the first chorus. Jay lowered his microphone and took me in his arms, as Markie, Gary and Howard continued to sing on the stage. Jason leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips, a kiss that I returned with everything I could muster.

"I love you with all my heart, Hannah," he whispered softly in my ear, as he placed his hands on my waist and we started to dance together. A spotlight focused on us, but I didn't care. Right now, dancing in the moonlight of a cloudless night, the stage lights making everything brighter, this was the perfect moment.

"This is sort of what I imagined our first dance would have been like," I murmured absent-mindedly, gritting my teeth momentarily at the thought of Danielle. Jay placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his own, where he placed yet another kiss on my lips. I was vaguely aware of several people around us 'awwwww'ing' at the scene before them.

"I know it is, babes, and I promise you'll get to dance like this," he whispered as he pulled away from me, returning his hand back to my waist. "One day I'll make you my wife, but until then, let's enjoy this moment while we can." I smiled at my boyfriend. I couldn't call him my fiancé anymore. It just didn't feel right.

* * *

Once the boys had finished their set, the party returned indoors. I saw a few people getting steadily drunker by the minute, and some of the things were actually rather amusing. I was glad it wasn't me this time.

I was having so much fun that I didn't notice the time slipping away. It was coming up to half past one and the bell rang for last orders. There was a mad scramble to the bar from everyone and I just giggled, smiling at Jason.

"Just another J2O, babes?" he asked me, standing up with Howard. I nodded, and Jay leaned down to kiss my cheek. I watched as Kelly told Howard the drink she wanted, and the two friends made their way to the bar, leaving Kelly and I alone to chat.

I can't believe tonight. It's been incredible!!" I murmured, smiling at my best friend. Kelly returned my smile happily, as we were suddenly joined by her sister, who was a little tipsy.

"Hey chicas!! Had fun?" Charlotte said, slurring her words a little. I grinned at her, as she took a seat next to Kelly.

"I've had a great night, thanks, Charlie!!" I answered, as I noticed Jay and Howard were on their way back from the bar. "You look like you've enjoyed yourself!!" Charlie hiccupped as Jay and Howard set our drinks down on the table. Jay put his arm round me and kissed me sweetly.

"This has been such an amazing birthday," I said cheerily. "Even better than last year, actually!!" Kelly grinned at me, as I saw a couple of my guests starting to take their leave. I stood up immediately and made my way over to them.

"Leaving so soon?" I said, smiling at my work colleagues, Sean, Maria, Paul and Laura. Paul pulled me into a slightly lopsided hug; he was clearly quite drunk. "Thank you so much for coming tonight, guys!!"

"Thanks for the invite, Han!" exclaimed Laura. "Never thought I'd get to be so close to Take That as they performed!!" I grinned at her, as the four of them said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

My other guests took their leave over the next half hour or so, and then only myself, Jay, Kelly, Howard, Charlie, Andrea, Liv, my mum and my Uncle Darren and Aunty Sheila were left. It was just after 2am and I was exhausted.

"You guys fancy kipping in the penthouse? I know you don't want to go traipsing back to Liverpool at this hour. It's only 20 minutes into town," Howard said, taking Kelly's hand in his own. I smiled at him, as Jay pulled me close.

"Sounds good, but is there enough room for all of us?" I asked, looking round at the small group.

"Of course there is, babes. Doug wouldn't have asked otherwise!!" Jay answered, kissing my forehead. Andrea and Charlie's faces lit up. I knew they'd wanted to visit the Take That Penthouse ever since I'd mentioned it all those months ago.

"Sorted then!!" Howard said, leading us all towards the car park. I got into my mum's car with Jay, Howard and Kelly, whilst the others got into my Uncle Darren's car. Howard directed my mum to the city centre and eventually the penthouse, with my Uncle Darren following us.

* * *

Once we were all inside, Howard showed everyone to their rooms. Now that we were in the penthouse, I actually wasn't ready for bed, and by the looks of it, the only ones who were ready for bed were my mum, my uncle and my aunty…

"Night guys!!" I called, as they made their way to bed. The rest of us gathered around the couches. Charlie was giggling from the alcohol she'd drank. She was the only one who appeared to be drunk however. I smiled at her as I cuddled into Jason.

"Thanks, guys! Tonight has been absolutely brilliant!!" I said happily, smiling at all of my friends. "I still can't believe you're here though, Liv!!" I grinned at my Kiwi cousin, and she returned the grin.

"Well, we've been planning to come over for a while and when Aunty Sandra said it was your 21st this year, my mum said we had to come over to celebrate it with you," Liv answered. "'Course we didn't know you were this mega famous celeb mind!!" She winked at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

We all continued talking about the night's events, and each of us slowly drifted off to sleep. I held Jay tight, afraid to let him go, as sleep came over me and I began to dream of the most amazing birthday anyone could have ever asked for. Of course it hadn't all been perfect today…


	6. Ch5 Panic Rising

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this chapter's been a long time coming, but please enjoy it nontheless :)

* * *

** Chapter 5 – Panic Rising…**

I woke up the next morning, Jason's strong, muscular arms holding me tight. I didn't know exactly what time it was but everyone was still sleeping. I was actually still tired myself. Even after I'd drifted off last night, I didn't sleep much, because my dreams were plagued with worry. I couldn't tell anyone though because they'd just cause more fuss than was really needed. The words played around in my head.

**Enjoy it while you can. 21 is a good age, but it won't last very long. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Hannah Williams…**

My stomach cringed as I thought of the words over and over in my head. What scared me the most was the fact that the note had found its way into one of my birthday cards that I had received in the post. The words ran through my mind time after time again. I was actually scared. Whoever was sending me these letters was succeeding in their plan of scaring me.

I couldn't dwell on the thought much longer as I felt Jay starting to stir. I smiled as I watched a similar smile creep onto my boyfriend's face at the sight of me being awake.

"Morning baby," I whispered softly, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His smile became more pronounced and I felt myself going weak at how perfect the moment was.

"Good morning my angel," he replied, pulling me close. I rested my head on his chest as I looked at the scene before me. Howard and Kelly were snuggled up together on the armchair, whilst Andrea, Charlie and Liv were all sprawled out in various positions on the floor. It was actually rather amusing.

"Morning love!!" I jumped as I heard my mum's voice come from out of nowhere. I looked up to the corridor that led to the bedrooms, only to see my mum smiling at me and Jay. I returned her smile as Jay gave my hand a quick squeeze.

"Hi mum. Sleep well?" I asked, looking over to the clock. It was coming up to quarter past 10. She just nodded and went into the kitchen. I felt my stomach rumbling as I heard her pottering around starting to get stuff out to make breakfast. It was in that moment. I clapped a hand to my mouth, bolted up off the couch. I accidentally kicked Charlie in the head, but I didn't care. I needed to get to the bathroom quickly…

* * *

"Babes, are you ok?" came Jay's voice sharply through the bathroom door. I knew it would end up happening sooner or later. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper and then I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

"Hannah?" Jay asked. I could hear the tone of worry in his voice. I quickly dried my hands and opened the bathroom door. I smiled weakly at him.

"Morning sickness…" I said simply. "I'll be alright soon." I still felt a little bit sick as I walked back into the lounge. I saw Charlotte looking at me, rubbing her head.

"That hurt ya know!!" she said thickly. I could tell she was still half asleep but her hangover was kicking in. I grinned guiltily at her.

"Sorry Charlie. Didn't mean to kick you in the head but it was in the way and I needed to throw up," I answered, as she returned my grin. "I'll try not to kick it as hard next time!" I ducked as she threw a cushion at me and we both started to laugh.

"Will ya shurrup!! There's people trying to sleep here!!" I looked over to Kelly, still snuggled in Howard's arm, looking from Charlie to me and back again. I grinned more broadly.

"Kel, how can you say that when I've just booted your big sister in the head?" I said, and Kelly sat bolt upright, looking between me and Charlotte, who was still rubbing her head where I'd kicked it. I could hear my mum sniggering in the kitchen.

"Well in, Han! I've wanted to do that for years!!" Kelly said, smirking. The smirk was instantly wiped of her face though, as she was hit square on the forehead by a cushion thrown by her sister.

"Shut it you!!" Charlie snarled playfully.

"All of you shut it!!" came my mum's voice. "You're giving me a headache!!" I giggled at my mum's words as I heard movement from the corridor to the bedrooms.

"Morning, Uncle Daz! Morning, Aunty Sheila!!" I said brightly upon seeing my relatives. Both of them smiled happily at me.

"Good morning, love," replied my aunt, kissing my cheek. I saw her eyes travel to Andrea and Liv's still-sleeping figures on the lounge floor. "Bloody drunks…" I giggled as I listened to my mum frying some eggs in the pan.

"Mum, I hope you're not doing too much for me. I'm not one of the ones with a hangover, remember," I said, smiling softly at my mother. She returned my grin, as Kelly and Charlie made their way past me to the bathroom.

* * *

Once everyone was awake and we'd all eaten, my mum informed us that she was going to take my aunt and uncle back to our house so that they could go and meet the rest of the family in the area. Andrea had already left before we had eaten because she was in work.

"Bye, mum!! Bye, Aunty Sheila! Bye, Uncle Daz!!" I called from the lounge, as Liv showed them out. Liv was going to stay with us for a couple more hours before we went back to Liverpool.

"Anyone up for a game of hungover bowling?" Kelly suggested, pointing to the Wii by the TV. I smirked at her as she got up and started to set everything up. "Who's playing then?" Kelly looked to all of us.

"I technically can't play since I'm not hungover, Kel," I said, grinning. She rolled her eyes at me as she loaded up the game. "I'll still play though!!"

"This should be interesting," Jay muttered to me, as Howard took the first turn. His shot completely missed this pins and we all fell about laughing. "Hard luck there, mate!" Jay said, grinning at his best friend. "Let a pro and non-drunk show you how it's done!!" Jay winked at me as he took the 'Wii'mote from Howard's hand. I clapped loudly as he hit a perfect strike.

* * *

We played the game for another hour or so at least. It was quite amusing watching my friends trying to play the game whilst hungover. Hardly any of them were aiming straight at first, but as the game wore on and the hangovers started to disappear, their aim got marginally better.

"Seriously, don't ever play bowling with a hangover!!" Howard said at the end of the game. "It's really messed up my game and I'm normally the one kicking arse on it!!" I looked to Jay and he was smiling.

"That's actually true. Doug usually wins at bowling, but I'm the tennis pro!!" he said, his smile turning into a grin. I rolled my eyes. I knew all of the boys were competitive even when it came to virtual games. Howard raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"That a challenge, Jay, mate?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. I sighed because I knew Jay wouldn't back down. Jay nodded and the pair of them started discussing who would have first serve.

"I'll put a tenner on Jay," I muttered, grinning at the girls, as the boys started up their game.

"Bets huh? Alright, you're on, Williams. Ten quid on my man," Kelly whispered.

"Count me in. I'll stick ten on Howard too!" Charlie said quietly, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You might as well put me in the mix. Ten pound on Jason," Liv added, smiling at me.

* * *

The game went on for about an hour, with Jay clearly getting the upper hand over his best mate. It was a very close fought contest in the end though.

"Nice shot, Doug!!" Kelly said, smiling at her boyfriend. Howard winked at her, but the distraction was what was needed.

"Took your eye off the prize for a split-second too long there, How!!" Jay said triumphantly as the game ended. I smiled admirably at the man I could (almost) call my own, and he gave me a cheeky wink.

"No fair that, mate!!" Howard complained. "Re-match!!" I burst into laughter.

"Don't think so, Doug, because I'm dragging him out now. I need some fresh air and I need to stretch my legs," I said, smirking at Howard's face. "Oh, Liv, that looks like 20 quid for you and 20 for me!" I added, grinning at my cousin. Liv took her half of the share and I took my half whilst Howard and Jay looked at us in disbelief.

"You actually put money on us?" Howard asked, bewildered. All four of us grinned at the looks on the boys' faces. I nodded at Howard as I stood up.

"Baby?" I asked, looking into Jay's eyes. He returned my gaze with so much love in his expression. It gave me butterflies. "Shall we?"

"Of course, my love," he answered, standing up. He reached out and took my hand in his own. I blushed a little as Charlie sniggered. Even after all this time, it made me blush to think that Jay wanted me. Me of all people!! I smiled at everyone before we departed.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out today," I murmured, as the autumn sunshine crept up on us. Jay had his arm around me as we walked down Mancunion Way towards the city centre. As usual, Jay was dressed down to try and stop us being papped.

"Nothing could ever be as beautiful as you," Jay whispered softly. I was glad I was shorter than him so he wouldn't be able to see my crimson cheeks properly. He really was the sweetest person I could have ever had the pleasure to meet.

We kept ourselves to ourselves as we got a bit further into the city centre. There were a few more people about and I kept getting some looks. I could tell they were wondering if it really was us. I still didn't know my way round the city so Jay was leading the way.

"Fancy a coffee, babes?" he asked. I smiled. Now he mentioned it, I was a little thirsty. I nodded to him, and he led me to a little café on the corner of the street that led to the main shopping area. It was a cute place and perfect for us to have a nice quiet half an hour to ourselves.

"Hey Jay!!" came a voice from the door of the café. I looked up to see a pretty redhead stood there. Jay blushed a little.

"Long time, no see, hey?" he said, smiling at the girl. He then looked to me as I had a puzzled look on my face. "I'm a bit of a regular in here. The girls don't go OTT over me." I smiled as the girl showed us to a table.

"The usual?" she asked, and Jay smiled again. "Miss?" she said, turning her attention to me.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate please," I replied, smiling.

"Here you go, Elle. Keep the change," Jay said, handing over the money. "Nice place, isn't it?" he added, as Elle walked away to get our drinks. I smiled.

"Yeah it is. Nice and cosy," I answered, as I saw Elle returning with two cups.

"Here you go, Jay. One fresh steamed cappuccino topped with chocolate sprinkles. And here's your hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, Miss Williams," Elle said, smiling at me.

"Don't! It makes me paranoid when people call me that!!" I said quickly. "It's Hannah!" I stretched out my hand to shake Elle's.

"Nice to meet you. Make sure you treat this one right," she said to me, motioning to Jay. I smiled at her.

"I'll try!" I replied, laughing a little.

* * *

We spent about 45 minutes in the café talking to each other and also to Elle. She was a really nice girl and she seemed to have a soft spot for Jay. When we'd finished our drinks, Jay and I bid Elle a goodbye and left.

"Elle's nice," I commented, as Jay took my hand and we walked a bit further into Manchester. "Seems like she'd got a bit of a thing for you mind." I smiled at Jay and he leaned down to kiss me softly.

"Well even if she does have a thing for me, there's no chance I'd ever give you up for Elle," he answered, pulling away from the kiss. The kiss lingered on my lips for a few moments more as we crossed the street into the main shopping district of Manchester. There were so many people here and I was afraid that we'd be recognised.

"What about…" I started, but Jay cut in.

"Stop worrying, you big fuss pot. Even if someone does recognise us, we can just tell them to move along," he said softly. "You honestly need to loosen up, love. You should have realised by now that you're engaged to a member of Take That and Manchester is the hunting ground for people to come across us!!" I smiled a little, as we walked past a shop window. I loved window shopping.

"There's Jason Orange!!" I heard an excited squeak from a girl who had just come out of the shop next door and she was staring intently at Jay. It all happened so quickly after that… About a dozen people dived on us, hoping to get Jay's autograph and pictures with him. I sort of melted into the background while the girls squealed all around us at the thought of meeting Jay.

Once they dispersed, I saw a black Mercedes parked alongside us. I didn't think much of it though, because Jay took my hand and the pair of us carried on our way.

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Ch6 Life and Death

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Life and Death **

Tears blurred my vision as the ambulance roared on through the city towards the hospital. The shot still rang hard in my ears but I couldn't watch what was happening in front of me. It really was too much for me to take in.

One moment, we were just laughing about the mob of fangirls who'd just descended on Jay for his autograph and for pictures with him, and then the next, there he was, on the ground in a pool of his own blood, with a bullet hole in his chest, while the Mercedes sped away and my anguished screams filled the air.

I looked down at my hands and I almost choked. They were still stained scarlet with his blood. Another wave of tears came over me and I couldn't help myself as the tears flooded from my eyes.

"Dip, ETA?!" I heard the paramedic call to the driver.

"We're about 2 minutes away, Pen!!" came the male reply.

* * *

"You need to wait here, Miss Williams. Jason is in a very critical state at the minute and he needs to be prepped for immediate surgery if he's to have a chance," the nurse said softly to me before disappearing through the double doors that he'd just been wheeled through. I watched her go and then I slumped against the wall. I'd never felt more alone in my entire life even though I knew my friends. No, [i]our[/i] friends, were on their way. Even with that knowledge, it still didn't stop the feeling of being alone.

"This is my entire fault!" I whispered, looking down to the diamond ring sparkling on my wedding finger. I was completely to blame for everything. "Why didn't I just…" I trailed off in my thoughts.

"Hannah! Are you alright?!?"

I looked up into Kelly and Howard's worried faces. I stood up as more emotion washed over me and I fell into my best friend's arms, sobbing my heart out.

"Come on babe. He's going to be ok," Kelly said soothingly, stroking my hair. I sobbed harder and harder with each passing second. I couldn't possibly contain it inside. I looked up as I heard my name being called.

"Miss Williams? I'm DCI Helen Davis," came the voice of a pretty blonde woman. She looked as though she was in her mid-thirties and her demeanour appeared very friendly. "I need to ask you a few questions regarding Mr Orange's shooting." I gulped hard. Why did they need me so soon?! Jay wasn't even out of theatre yet!!

"Han, are you ok, sweetie?" Kelly asked softly. I watched Howard stop pacing for a moment to listen in. I gulped again before answering.

"D… Does it ha…have to be n…now?" I asked the woman through my sobs. The DCI frowned at me. I really didn't want to go anywhere until I knew Jay was going to be alright.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Williams," she said sympathetically. I sighed and tried to stifle my sobs as Kelly gave my hand a quick squeeze. I smiled weakly at her before following DCI Davis.

* * *

"…And that's wh…what happened," I finished. I had sobbed through the entire interview with the DCI and I wasn't sure if she'd been able to understand me properly with the amount of crying I'd done. I watched her finish writing and she looked up at me.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add, Miss Williams?" she asked. My breath caught in my chest and became a little shallower at the question. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell her but then the thought of him lay on the ground writhing in pain forced my decision. "Miss Williams?" I gulped before answering.

"Th…there is one th…thing," I said timidly. DCI Davis surveyed me with her huge, blue eyes. She was about to press me for further information when I found my voice again. "I… I've been receiving these l…letters."

"Letters, Miss Williams?!" she asked, clearly shocked by my revelation.

"Letters, yes," I answered, finding a bit more confidence in myself. "They… they've been quite strange. Th…threatening and abusive and it's scaring the hell out of me." I could tell that the DCI clearly hadn't been expecting this one.

"And how many of these letters have you received, Miss Williams?" the woman asked me. I felt even more so confident now that I was getting the weight off my chest. I counted quickly in my head before replying.

"Four. I got the first one a few weeks ago after I got out of hospital. They've just been randomly turning up in the post. The latest one was yesterday with all of my birthday cards," I said, watching as DCI Davis wrote everything down.

"And you have no idea who's sending you these letters?" she asked. I shook my head and she made another note on the pad. "Does anyone else know about the letters?"

"A… a couple of people know about the first letter but they don't know about the others. I didn't want to worry them," I said, as I watched the DCI writing. "They went crazy over the first one so I didn't want to create any more fuss than was needed.

"And who are the people who know about the first letter?" DCI Davis asked me. I knew she needed as much information as possible.

"My mum, Jay, the other Take That boys, my best friend, Kelly, Mark's wife, Gary's wife and my cousin, Andrea," I said, ticking off the names in my head.

"Right, well if you receive another letter like the ones you're describing, you must take it to your nearest police station. Try not to handle it too much because it will need to be tested for fingerprints," the DCI said, writing on a new page. "Take this letter along with you if you need to go to the police station with another of these notes and then I'll be informed." She smiled at me as the door opened.

"Miss Williams, Jason is out of surgery. He's just being placed on the recovery ward if you would like to see him," came the voice of the nurse who had told me to wait earlier on. My heart skipped a beat. He was out of surgery but it still didn't mean he was out of the woods yet.

"Thanks," I said quietly, looking at the nurse and taking the paper from the DCI. "Can I go now?" DCI Davis looked at me with a smile and nodded. I stood up and was out of the room like lightening.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, but where are you going?" came a stern voice. I turned to look into the eyes of one of the head nurses.

"I'm going to see Jay," I answered. The nurse looked at me disapprovingly.

"Are you family?" she asked me.

"Not as such. It's complicated. I'm his fian… uh… his girlfriend," I answered. Even though the ring still glistened on my finger, I couldn't bring myself to say the word. I jumped as the nurse let out a shrill cackle of laughter.

"Likely story, love! His girlfriend? Ha!! Keep dreaming!! You're just another one of those stupid fangirls, aren't you? Besides, his wife's already in there so you'd bet…"

"Hi…His wife?!" I thundered, interrupting the nurse. "That good-for-nothing slut is in there?!?" I couldn't contain my anger at the thought of… _her_… that skank in the same room as MY boyfriend. She didn't even love him!! "How the FUCK did she get here so quickly?!? I'm gonna kill that slag!!" The nurse's shouts at me to calm down were barely audible over y own bellowing. I was shaking with anger but I was surprised at the fact I'd not gone running into the room already. I was about to go and beat the living daylights out of… of… that thing when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hannah!! What the hell?!?"

I turned to see Kelly and Howard sprinting towards me and I noticed they weren't alone. Just behind them were Gary, Mark, Jenny, Jay's dad, Tony, and his siblings, Justin and Amy. I was seething with anger but I was trying to calm down a little bit so I could tell them what was going on.

"Goodbye my precious. I'll see you again very soon…"

I heard the door to Jay's room open and those words hissed out of that snake's mouth. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to even show her face here of all places.

"You!!" I spat, and I felt Kelly grab my arms to hold me back because I was ready to pounce on the bitch and beat her senseless.

"Hannah, dear!! Long time, no see! Florida, wasn't it, when I last saw you?" came the cackle. My blood started to boil ferociously. I saw her look to Kelly and she smirked. "And you too, Kelly!! It looks like she wants to rip my head off so I'd keep a bit of a firmer grip on your dog there, Kel."

That did it. In one swift movement, Kelly had let go of me and dived on that slag, whilst Howard took over restraining me. Amongst the shouts of us calling Kelly off her, she was verbally berating the slut and was punctuating every word with a flying fist to the face.

"Danielle. You. Ruined. Everything!!" Kelly yelled, whilst Danielle coward under Kelly's wrath. Kelly couldn't do much more, however, as she was dragged off Danielle by two police officers who were still here investigating Jay's shooting.

"You're a psycho bitch, Kelly!! I'll be pressing charges, don't you worry!!" Danielle screeched. Howard quickly released me to follow the police officers who were now leading Kelly out of the hospital. I was now being held back by Justin, Gary and Mark. The sight of Danielle filled me with so much hate and anger. I was struggling furiously against the boys' grip to launch an attack on Danielle but it was too strong.

"You'd better get out of here quickly before I lose my rag," Amy snarled, while Jenny kept a warning arm on her shoulder. Danielle smirked widely, even with her lips now twice their normal size.

"What? So you wanna beat the snot out of me too, Amy?" Danielle hissed. "I'm going now anyway so you don't have to worry." Danielle then turned her focus to me. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Hannah, dear. I'll be seeing you around!" With one last wicked grin, Danielle departed.

"Hannah?" Markie questioned. I knew why. At Danielle's last words, I'd stopped fighting to get at her. Those words… The letters… How could I have been so stupid not to realise!!

"It's her!" I breathed. Everything was starting to make sense now. She didn't want me to have my happy ever after so she was sending me these letters to scare the hell out of me and ruin my life even more. Maybe she was trying to make me want to leave Jay for his own safety so she could move in on her target? I didn't know, but what scared me the most was how she knew my address…

"What's her? Hannah?" Mark questioned again. "Are you ok?" I suddenly remembered where I was and why I was here.

"Oh god! Jay!!" I whispered, and I wriggled free from the boys' grip. Ignoring the nurse telling me I couldn't go into Jay's room because I wasn't family, I burst into the room and the sight that met me was so horrible.

Wires protruded from every inch of his body and there was the quiet, slow beeping of the heart-rate monitor beside his bed. I couldn't help myself and I collapsed on the floor, sobbing my heart out, my anger from moments before completely evaporated.

"Miss, you can…" came the stern voice of the nurse, but Jenny cut across her.

"She with us, now could you give us some privacy!!" she snapped. I could hear the emotion in Jason's mother's voice.

"This is all m… my f…fault!!" I wailed, as Gary knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug. "I… I should ha…have told him ab…about the d…damn letters!!" I sobbed. I broke down even more in Gary's arms as I heard him mutter a hurried conversation with Mark. I knew it was about the letters. They were, after all, two of the people who knew about the first one. "I'm s…so stupid!!!"

"Ha…Hannah…" I heard the barely audible croak from the bed, and butterflies flooded my stomach.

"Jay!!" I squeaked and I was up off the floor and by his side quicker than you could say _Shine_. "Baby, I'm so so…sorry," I whispered, as more tears cascaded down my stained face.

"You…You've got no…nothing t…to apologise f…for," he said weakly. It tugged at my heartstrings to see him in this state. It truly was my fault. What if he didn't get better?! I felt so guilty. He lifted his hand to wipe the tears from my face, but his movements were so weak it just made me cry even more.

"Shhhh, babe. Get some rest," I soothed, gripping his hand tight. I couldn't bear to see him like this. More tears fell from my eyes as I watched him drift back into unconsciousness. I was aware of the others watching me and I heard Gary clear his throat, obviously about to speak. I looked up at everyone, gathering my confidence, and spoke before any of them could say a word.

"Gaz, I know what you're gonna say, and I know I've been an idiot," I said, wiping away more tears from my cheeks. "Do none of you know how guilty I feel right now? It's my fault after all!!" I saw a slight look of guilt creep across Gary's face as I continued. "I'll explain everything when I can talk to everyone altogether, but right now, all that matters is Jay's recovery!!" I finished my speech and returned my gaze to Jay's peaceful-looking face. There was an eerie silence that had descended on the room and I knew that the road ahead was going to a long and bumpy ride to say the least…


	8. Ch7 The Truth Hurts

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S: **Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER: **_This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Jason is my true love and fic about him is one of the bestest forms :D I just hope you guys like it. This is the sequel to my fic, Once Upon A Dream :) I know this has been a long time coming but I've finally finished it :) I know I've blatently took things in this story waaaaaaaay out of the timeline of things but the announcement came at the wrong time for this story :S Enjoy though! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Truth Hurts…**

I never moved from Jay's bedside because of the guilt I felt. He was still drifting in and out of consciousness, but it was less so now. He was staying awake for longer periods of time which was a good sign. I couldn't help but take the blame for everything that had happened.

Every evening, various people would visit, Jay's parents being the most frequent visitors. It was nice to have the company but I knew they were all talking about how it happened and it made me feel even guiltier. It pained me to know that I'd been the cause of all of this. I hated myself for not being straight about the damn letters and it just stung to think about the moment I'd have to tell Jay.

* * *

It was the fourth day after the shooting and the doctor was happy with Jay's progress. He'd stopping slipping in and out of consciousness and the doctor was prepared to let him leave. I knew that even with the impending announcement of Robbie's return, he'd have to rest up for a good while before he could even consider starting work with the boys again.

One of the things I wasn't looking forward to was getting Jay out of the hospital. I knew that there were a tonne of paparazzi people outside the hospital because of the stories everyone kept telling us when they came to visit. I knew there had been stories in the papers about what had happened and I really didn't want to go through the barrage of press who would all want a firsthand account of things.

James and Paul arrived just after 11am to escort us out of the hospital. I think I was more nervous that Jay was coming out now, because I knew that I would eventually have to come clean with everyone. Still, we were ready for the oncoming storm that would meet us at the exit to the hospital. We couldn't even go out of the back door because the press were waiting there too.

"Ready, Jason?" Paul asked as we left the room Jay had been staying in. He nodded and gave my hand a quick squeeze before starting to follow James and Paul. Jay was on the first floor so we didn't have far to walk before we saw the doors looming in our faces. I gulped, unsure as to Jay's safety. I knew they had police waiting so it wouldn't be too bad.

The noise that hit us as the doors opened was immense. Camera flashes were blinding me from every angle, as the incoherent questions were thrown at us from every direction. It was making me dizzy. I could barely hear James and Paul screaming at people to get out of our way because they were shouting questions at us so loudly.

It must have taken around 10 minutes to walk 5 yards from the doors of the hospital to the car because of the chaos the press were causing. I could feel angry tears splashing down my cheeks as Jay and I finally got into the back of the car. Thankfully, the car windows were tinted, so the press wouldn't see how much they'd gotten to me.

Still, Jason took my hand as James started the car. We moved quickly with a police car in front and behind us. It was taking us out of the way, back to Wythenshawe, so that no-one would disturb us while Jay recovered properly.

The police escort followed us until we reached the end of the motorway, by which point there were very few cars around us and so we know no-one would follow. James drove us to Jenny's house, as she had offered to let us stay with her until Jay had fully recovered. It was extremely kind of her, even though I knew I wouldn't be staying for long.

* * *

"Jason! Sweetheart, how are you?" came his mother's voice as we got out of the car. I saw him wince a little as he hugged Jenny. James was getting our bags out of the car and I smiled softly at him. I knew what had to be done, but it could wait for another day or two. Well, at least until the announcement about Rob was made. I knew it was going to be hard, but all I ever seemed to do was cause him pain and hurt and I couldn't bare it anymore.

* * *

The next morning, I was ready and waiting for the day ahead. I knew that Howard and Kelly were coming over and, at some point, so were Gary, Mark and Robbie so that we could all see the fan reaction when the announcement was made. I was a little nervous about meeting Robbie because he was such a huge international music star. Jay kept telling me not to worry but I couldn't help it.

11am came and the doorbell rang. I knew it would be Howard and Kel because they'd told us they'd arrive around 11. I smiled as the pair of them walked in. I got up and hugged Kelly. I'd told her of my plan, and, although she disagreed with the reasoning behind my plan, she supported me because she was my best friend. We knew that Jenny had no idea what was happening today, because she'd only been told that the boys would be coming round to visit because there was going to be an important Take That announcement. We had (conveniently) forgotten to tell her that Robbie would be coming over as well!

The four of us talked about Jay's recovery time for a while and we were joined by Gary and Dawn not long after. Mark and Emma came at around 2pm. I was checking Facebook and Twitter and needless to say rumours were flying left right and centre about an impending Take That announcement and we were all laughing at the hype the fans were giving to the "rumour".

* * *

It was coming up to 5pm and we all knew that Rob would be arriving around that time because the announcement was going to be made on the news at 6pm. Jenny was having a laugh with us when there was a knock at the door. Butterflies immediately erupted in my stomach and, by the looks on everyone's faces, I knew they were thinking the same thing. Jay jumped up to go and answer the door because I knew Jenny would probably have heart failure if she opened the door and suddenly realised what was going on.

"Hey mate! How are ya?" I heard Jay say as the front door was closed. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach at the prospect of meeting Rob for the first time and I could tell by a glance from Kelly that she was feeling the same way. I saw the other boys grinning as we heard footsteps getting closer to the lounge. I was petrified to be truthful because Rob was a world superstar!

It was right as the lounge door opened and Jay entered with Robbie and his wife, Ayda, when the familiar feeling of sickness waved over me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and sprinted out of the room to the bathroom to be sick. It was the only thing I absolutely hated about being pregnant but I guess I had to live with it. I knew that my mum had suffered terrible with morning sickness while she was carrying me, so I guess it was inevitable that I'd be the same.

* * *

"You ok, chick?" came Kelly's voice a moment later. I was still spewing violently so I could reply. I heard the door open as another wave of sick came up and splattered into the toilet. I felt such a horrible burning feeling in my throat from the acid but I didn't feel sick anymore, which was a good thing. I stood up slowly, my face screwed up in disgust as the burning seared.

"I'll be fine, Kel," I answered softly. "It's just the morning sickness again." I smiled at her as I flushed the vomit away. I knew Jay would be worrying about me (when didn't he worry?) so I decided to go and take him out of his worried state of mind and finally meet Robbie for the first time. I started to feel a little stupid because I must have looked like a right show pushing past him to throw up. I felt terrible.

The pair of us smiled as we made our way back to the sitting room. Since the first instance at the penthouse, my morning sickness was really starting to kick in. Every day since I'd had a throwing up session and I was starting to get used to it but it still burned like hell.

As we reached the sitting room door, I saw Kelly give me a look and I knew she was just as nervous about meeting Rob as much as I was. I gulped, smiled and pushed the door open. Everyone looked up as the pair of us walked in. Robbie smiled at us as Jay stood up and came over to me.

"You ok, babes?" he asked me, as Kelly went to sit next to Howard. I nodded and smiled at him. I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek as he put his arm around me. He started to lead me over to where Robbie and Ayda were sat and I could feel my heart in my mouth at the thought of the fact I was meeting Rob for the first time. He stood up, smiling.

"So, you must be the infamous Hannah, I take it?" he said, reaching out to shake my hand. I grinned as I took his hand.

"I sure am. How did you guess? Was it the bump or could you hear the accent?" I said with a grin. Robbie returned my grin.

"Both," he answered with a wink. He looked over to Kelly and Howard. "And you, obviously, are Kelly?" he questioned, walking over to the pair and reaching out to shake my best friend's hand. Kelly smiled sheepishly and nodded at Rob.

* * *

The evening continued and the announcement was made. Both Kelly and I were keeping up with the explosions on our Twitter and Facebook pages. It was crazy to see the amount of hype one little announcement had caused. It was actually rather funny really.

When everyone else, save for Howard and Kelly, had gone we were all exhausted. It had been a long day for all of us, but I knew that, for me at least, it was going to be an even longer day. Jenny had already gone to bed and Howard and Kel were going to be sleeping in the spare room.

"So, when's your next scan, Han?" Kelly asked me, as she took a sip of her coffee. I smiled.

"Not for a good few weeks yet, Kel, but we'll be able to find out if…" I said, but Jay butted in.

"But we're not going to find out, are we, sweetheart?" Jay said, eyeing me up with a grin. He knew I desperately wanted to know because I really wanted a girl. "I know you're hoping to be able to but frilly dresses and stuff but it won't be happening. It'll be blue all the way. And Manchester City blue at that." He winked at me and cuddled me tightly. It pulled at my heartstrings as I thought about what I was going to do to Jay in the next few hours.

"Yeah right! Baby pink and frills will adorn the walls of her room!" I retorted, grinning. Jay winked at me as he yawned. "You look knackered, baby," I added, looking into his eyes. He smiled softly at me.

"I am, babes. We have been up since the crack of dawn sorting stuff out, remember," he said, with a cheeky wink. I smiled at him and stood up, just as Howard and Kelly did the same.

"Bedtime!" Howard announced, as he put his arm around Kelly's shoulders and started to lead her to the stairs.

* * *

Jay and I talked for a while before he finally fell asleep. Quickly and quietly, I got out of the bed and started to gather my things together. Silent tears fell down my cheeks as I packed my suitcase. I had a pen and paper at the ready for when my suitcase was packed.

It took about 25 minutes to make sure I had everything together and then I sat down at the desk in the corner to write the hardest letter of my life…

_To my dearest Jason,_

_You have always been the greatest love of my life even though there were times when you didn't even realise I existed. Since the start of Take That, you were always the one for me, and, although you won't remember, I met you many times before that day in Manchester._

_When I came to the auditions that day, I only had one intention, and that was to impress every single person in that arena. What I didn't bank on was meeting the greatest influence on my life. The day I met you backstage was the day my entire world got turned upside down._

_It's been 18 months since I met you that day in Manchester. Although there have been some downs, the time that I've spent with you has been the most incredible time of my life. I could never have asked for a more perfect way to spend my life than the way I've spent it with you. I love you more than words can comprehend which is why this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life._

_All while I've been with you, I've caused you nothing but trouble. Because of me, you were shot and you nearly died! That's why I've come to a decision which is in your best interests. I couldn't bear to see you get hurt in the ways I've seen while you've been with me which is why I've decided that it would be better if we never saw each other again._

_I'll be more than happy to let you see our child when it's born just as long as I'm not present because it would be bad for both of us. It's extremely difficult for me to say this to you, but you must realise that it's the best way for us to go on from here._

_I just want you to know that I've never loved anyone in the same way that I've loved you. You've done so much for me that I could never repay you for. You've given me a whole new lease on life and I just hope life treats you well once you've read this letter._

_I love you with all my heart, Jason._

_Your angel, Hannah_

I saw that tear stains dotted the paper and parts of the writing were a little illegible where my hand had shook. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I folded the letter and addressed it to Jason. I placed the letter on his bedside table ad leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Jay," I whispered, as I collected my things and made a swift and silent exit out of the house, tears still cascading from my eyes and staining my cheeks red. It was hard to leave the house, but my taxi was waiting and I knew that if I didn't leave now, I would just forever be putting Jason life in danger. With one final look at the house, I got into the car and the driver pulled away, leaving behind my life as Jason Orange's girlfriend…


	9. Ch8 And Lies Worse

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – …And Lies Worse**

**2 weeks later…**

It really pained me deep down to think of all the bad things that had happened because of me. However, the pain that I caused myself was in the best interests of the people I loved the most.

Leaving Jason was the hardest decision I had ever made in my entire life but I couldn't bear to think of the horrible things that could have happened to him or anyone else if we'd stayed together. I knew that the majority of people were more than shocked that we had split up and the amount of media coverage was extremely intense. It was hard for me to even look out of my bedroom window without getting photographed.

In truth, Danielle was the cause of all the pain and suffering we all had had to go through, and I knew that she would be more than happy with the news that I'd broken up with Jason. It meant she'd probably be able to fleece him for more in the divorce settlement. A feeling of guilt at this thought filled me up because I know the damage that would be caused through it.

* * *

"Of course I'll still allow Jay to see the baby once it's been born but I won't be around for those times," I said softly, as I took a sip of my tea. I saw Kelly grimace at me and I frowned. "He really doesn't deserve a lying bitch like me because I've ruined his life. I almost got him killed!" I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek as Kelly surveyed me, her look somewhat confusing me a little.

"'He doesn't deserve a lying bitch like you?'" she repeated. "Is that what you really think of yourself, Hannah?" She frowned at me. "He deserves you more than you could possibly know! Do you realise how you changed his life? Howard told me he was never as open with the lads as he has been since he got with you! And now that you've broken his heart, he's become more and more reclusive every day!" I could see she was getting angry with me. "You only lied about the letters so you could protect him! I probably would have done the same!" I could feel my own anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kelly, you'd feel like Howard didn't deserve you if you were in my position and I know you would!" I retaliated fiercely. "Jason doesn't deserve me and that's all there is! End of!" Kelly looked shocked at my outburst. She put down the cup of tea she'd had in her hands hard on the table, forcing the liquid to splash out everywhere.

"That might be so, Hannah, but you need to get your priorities straight! Jason is the father of your child and the love of your life! If you really think leaving him was the best option, think again!" she said to me harshly, picking up her coat. With one final death glare at me, she stormed out of my house, leaving me to contemplate my thoughts.

* * *

"An… And then she st… stormed out!" I sobbed to my mum a few hours later after she'd come home from work. I'd just recounted the story of what happened between Kelly and me earlier in the day.

"But she's right, though, love," my mum said calmly. "Jay deserves you mo…" I cut in sharply.

"That's right!" I yelled, as angry tears started to form in my eyes. "Side with her, why don't you? I knew you would!" I could stand it anymore and, with one final glance at my mum, I turned and sprinted towards the stairs. I barricaded myself in my room and I wouldn't even listen to my mum's pleading sorrys. To me, it seemed like there wasn't a single person who sided with me and it cut me deep.

Knowing that I turned my best friend away and seemingly having the entire world set against me pained me to think about. Not for the first time were the thoughts of jumping from the pier rife in my head, but looking down at my slightly swollen stomach told me otherwise. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"And, in entertainment news, it was announced today that Take That's forthcoming Progress album release is being postponed until further notice," came the voice of the newsreader. My head snapped up from my work to listen intently. "It comes as band-member, Jason Orange, is admitted to rehab for severe depression and it is suggested for alcoholism as well. Although the cause has not been confirmed, I think we can safely say that the break-up from his girlfriend and mother-to-be of his child, Hannah Williams, has played a huge part in this. Now, onto sports news…"

My heart sunk and guilt flooded every particle in my body. Jason in rehab? Tear started to fall from my eyes as I placed a hand on my stomach where my baby… No, his baby… No. OUR baby was growing. I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks. One little lie about some stupid letters had caused all of this. No… My own stupidity had caused it! The anger raged inside of me and I couldn't stop thinking of poor Jason and the state I'd obviously put him in. Angry tears started to pour from my eyes as the house phone began to ring.

"H…Hello?" I said, as I answered. The voice that replied sent chills down my spine. I couldn't fail to recognise_ her _voice. My blood started to boil as she spoke to me.

"Hannah, darling! How are you?" came Danielle's Cockney accent. It was full of sarcasm and distain. "I'm sure you've obviously heard the terrible news about _my _husband, Jason?" I gritted my teeth as I replied to her words.

"You bitch, Danielle! How the hell did you get this number?" My voice shook with anger while I spoke to her. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to even call me.

"Oh, it was in Jason's phone, my love. They gave me the stuff he took to the clinic with him since, you know, I _am _his wife after all. I was just looking through his contacts and found your number so I decided to give you a little call to see how you are." I almost choked at her words. It was too much to take in.

"You shot him!" I hissed, as hatred filled every bone in my body. My body was shaking with the fierce anger that filled me up inside. I heard her give a small cackle of laughter.

"You can't prove that now, can you, Hannah? Besides, I'm finished with the man-whore," she answered, her voice full of malice. I balled my fist at her words.

"How dare you!" I shrieked. "You know NOTHING about Jason!" Yet more angry tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Oh calm down, you soft bitch. You know he's a man-whore! He was married to me when he got with you!" she answered, viciously. "But since we're on the subject, you can have your filthy man. I've got a 6 figure deal with _Hello_ for my story so I have no use for Jason anymore. Take him." She let out a louder cackle. "Of course, that's if you still want him. I heard you split up with him which sent him over the edge." Another flow of tears seeped from my eyes.

"How DARE you, you fucking slag! You're nothing more than a liar and a user!" I yelled down the receiver. "Jason deserves someone much better than you!" With that, I slammed the phone back down, my hands balled into fists. I could feel my nails cutting into the palms as the truth of my life began to sink in. Maybe everyone was right… Maybe Jason did deserve me… Maybe that was so, but all I knew at the minute was that he definitely didn't deserve _her_.

* * *

"Can you forgive me, Kel?" I asked, smiling at my best friend. A few days had passed since our argument and I'd gone round to her house to smooth things over. "I know it's probably wrong to say this, but it's the hormones that are making me like this. I've been getting ratty with everyone lately." I could feel the tears in my eyes yet again.

"Oh come here, you daft cow," Kelly said, pulling me into a hug. "Of course I can forgive you. You're my best mate!" She smiled at me as Charlie brought us a cup of tea. "Thanks sis."

"Thanks, Charlie," I said, smiling at Kelly's sister. "I'm sorry for being a complete and utter bitch with the pair of you over the last few weeks."

"It's fine, Han," Charlotte answered. "I got it all the time from David's sister when she was pregnant." Charlie grinned at me as the doorbell went. I saw Charlie roll her eyes, as a smile crept across Kelly's face.

"I suppose I'll get it then!" came Michael's voice from the hallway, and we all smiled. We heard him open the door and a familiar voice met our ears.

"You alright, Mike, mate?"

"Not too bad, you know, How," came Michael's reply. "She's in there with Hannah and Charlie, mate." I looked up as the living room door swung open and Howard stood there, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Howie!" Kel squealed, jumping up and running into his arms. I saw her plant a kiss on Howard's cheek and then pulled away, arm in arm with her beloved. "I've made it up with Han, so you don't have to worry. You can tell her in person now." I wondered what Kelly meant as the two came to sit down next to me.

"Tell me what, Kel?" I asked, a little confused. I saw Howard's face turn a little serious, and I could tell this wasn't going to be good. I watched him sigh before he spoke, and I knew what was coming. "It's Jay, isn't it?" I said, as I felt the warm tears start to roll down my face once again. I saw How's face fall as he nodded.

"He's not in a good state at all. Kelly probably told you how reclusive he started getting, didn't she?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well she didn't tell you the whole truth. Then again, that's probably because I didn't tell her the whole truth because I didn't want to scare either of you." I looked up at Howard, confusion written all over my features.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, and I knew from the look on Howard's face that the news couldn't be good.

"Well, the doctors can't get through to him at all. They've told us he just sits in his room all day staring out of the window. He's not eating. He's barely sleeping," Howard said, and I could feel the hot tears starting to burn my face. "They've said they're considering putting him on suicide watch, Hannah." I saw my friend grimace at the thought as tears flooded down my face and into my lap. "They've said the only thing he keeps saying is your name."

"Wh… What?" I mumbled. I couldn't comprehend what Howard had said because I felt so terrible. "I caused this…" I whispered softly. "He's in there because of m…me." With those words, I broke down and started to sob into Kelly's arms.

* * *

"I'm here to see Jason Orange. He's been asking for me," I said as I reached the front desk of the rehab centre. A few days had passed since Howard told me of the mess Jay was in and I'd finally plucked up the courage to go to see him. The woman looked up from the computer screen and surveyed me.

"Ah, yes. Miss Williams, isn't it?" she asked with a small smile. "Do you have the photographic ID we requested from you for this visit?" I reached into my bag and pulled out my passport and my driver's licence.

"I brought two just in case," I said quietly, handing them over to be photocopied. The woman continued to survey me as she printed out my visitor's pass and handed me back my things. It put me on edge a little.

"Here you go, Miss Williams. Jason is in room 211 on the 2nd floor but please be aware that he's in a very fragile state so I don't know how he'll react when he sees you." I nodded to the woman and felt a lump in my throat as I started to make my way towards his room.

* * *

I paused at the door to room 211, gulping at the thought of what sight would meet my eyes when I opened the door. Taking a deep breath, I tentatively pushed the door open.

"Jay?" I questioned softly, looking into the room. It took one sweep of the room before I spotted him, just as Howard had described him, curled up in a chair by the window staring blankly out of it. It pained me to see him like that. I figured he mustn't have heard me, so I moved into the room closing the door softly behind me. I could feel the tears already forming in my eyes as I walked towards the chair he was sat in. I'd lost count of how many tears I'd shed over the last few months as yet more tears streamed from my eyes. It was torture to see how terrible Jay looked. His hair had grown a little and was very unkempt. He looked as though he'd not shaved since I last saw him, as the mane of hair grew around his face. He looked in such a horrid state.

"Jason, darling?" I said quietly as I knelt down beside the chair. His eyes were red and puffy and he'd obviously been crying a lot. "Jay?" I saw him look down into my eyes and an expression of shock came across his slightly gaunt features. It was as though he'd never seen me before and was shocked that I was knelt there in front of him. I saw him blink several times as a smile started form. I saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What have I done to you?" I whispered as even more tears fell from my eyes. Guilt filled every particle of my body at the sight of my one true love and how bad he looked. It was entirely my fault. I'd caused this. I couldn't blame that bitch for any of it because it wasn't her who'd left him and told him she wouldn't see him ever again. It wasn't her who'd told him he could see his child but not the mother of his child. It wasn't her who disappeared in the middle of the night and crushed him. It was my entire fault that he was in this mess. I watched as he uncurled himself from the chair and knelt down next to me. He cupped my cheek and wiped away some of the tears.

"Hannah… My dear, sweet Hannah. You came back to me," he whispered, as his own tears began to fall. "I've missed you so much, my love!" He pulled me into a tight hug and it felt to me as though he never wanted to let me go ever again. It tugged at my heartstrings as I listened to his soft sobs while we embraced each other. How could I have ever said those things to him just a few weeks ago? He loved me! He truly loved me and it filled me with so much happiness to know that someone could love me so much. I buried my head in his chest and held him tight. I never wanted to lose him ever again.

"I'm so, so sorry, baby," I whispered through my tears and I felt him let go of me. He picked my chin up with two fingers and I looked into his perfect, blue eyes that twinkled like sapphires. He surveyed me, and I noted a few tears still lingering on his cheeks. He smiled at me before forcing a kiss on me and it felt as though he was giving me his last kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathless and Jay flashed me that perfect smile. I blushed crimson as he took my hand and the pair of us stood up.

"It felt like you'd died, Hannah," he said softly, putting his arm round my shoulders. I felt a pang of guilt sweep through me at his words. "It felt like my whole world was falling around me when I woke up and you weren't there. The letter killed me to read it, my darling." I felt more tears fall from my eyes at his words.

"I'm so terribly sorry, Jay. I thought I was doing it for the best because of all the trouble that's been caused since I got with you," I said softly, echoing the words of my letter. "I promise I'll never let you go again. I love you with all my heart, my love, and I always will." I saw Jay smile as he placed another kiss on my lips. He then took my hand and led me to the balcony of the room, which overlooked the gardens of the rehab centre. The view was extremely pretty and I smiled as Jay placed his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my perfectly forming bump. The moment was so perfect and I now realised how much Jay really did deserve me. This was just the beginning of our life together. There was still just one niggling problem…


	10. Ch9 Christmas Wishes

TITLE: Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) What's even better is that I have another chapter ready and waiting to be typed so the next update shouldn't be too far away :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Christmas Wishes**

**4 weeks later…**

Now that things were back to normal with me and Jay, Christmas cheer was starting to creep up on all of us and it was evident everywhere you looked.

Jay was released from rehab about a week after my visit and we just continued on as though the break up had never happened. My bump continued to get bigger each and every day and I'd had my second scan. Me being me, I couldn't wait for the surprise when I gave birth and so we found out that we were going to be having a son. Needless to say Jay was over the moon as he'd wanted a boy from the start.

Anyway, it was the 2nd week of December and we were helping to decorate the penthouse for Christmas, along with Kelly, Howard, Markie and Emma. Gary and Dawn were spending time with Gary's family and Rob was back in LA with Ayda and her family.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Emma asked, handing me a bauble to place on the tree. I smiled softly and gave a quick glance to Jay before answering.

"Well, I know Jay hasn't, but I have," I said, not taking my eyes of my gorgeous fiancé. He surveyed me with a smile as I continued to speak. "I've always loved the name 'Dylan' so I was thinking Dylan Jason Orange. What do you guys reckon?" I asked, looking to all of my friends for their opinions. I saw a grin appear on Jay's face.

"I like it. It's got a nice ring to it," Kelly called from the balcony, where she and Howard were hanging some tinsel. I smiled as Markie added his thoughts.

"Dylan Jason Orange… Perfect! So, we've got Daniel Barlow, Elwood Owen and Dylan Orange… The start of mini Take That! All we need is a mini Donald and a mini Williams and we're all ready to go!" he said, and we all laughed as Emma kissed Mark sweetly on the cheek.

"I love it, babes," Jay said softly, placing his hands round my waist and kissing me softly. He pulled away smiling at me. He then glanced around the room and spoke again. "We'd better get cracking on this lot if we wanna have it ready for Christmas!" he said, pointing to the half decorated tree and the almost bare walls. We all smiled at each other and set to work.

* * *

"Your mum said she'd come, didn't she?" Gary asked me, and I nodded. We were finalising the list of people who would be at the penthouse for Christmas dinner.

"It's gonna be so magical," Kelly murmured, as she continued to wrap some of the presents for the kids. I simply grinned. If only she knew of what Howard had planned for her come Christmas Day. All of us, save for Kel, knew where he'd gone today. She just thought he'd gone to town with Jay to get some last minute presents for the lads, when in fact he'd gone to pick up an extra special gift for her…

"It really will be magical, Kel," Dawn said innocently, with a quick wink to me that went unnoticed by my best friend.

* * *

"What? Are you absolutely sure?" I whispered, and I took another look at the look on Kelly's face.

"Positive! Look…" she muttered back hurriedly, shoving the stick in front of my eyes. I glanced at it and smiled softly.

"Oh Kel! This is absolutely perfect! I squeaked excitedly. "How's gonna be made up love!" I stopped quickly as we heard movement outside the bathroom door. Kelly gave me a wraning look as we heard Dawn's voice.

"You two alright in there?" she asked, worry sounding in her every word.

"Yeah, Dawnie! We'll be out in a minute!" Kelly called back, and we heard the footsteps move away. Kelly looked to me as I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wrapped up the stick. I would dispose of it in the en-suite in mine and Jay's room. It wouldn't look as conspicuous that way…

* * *

"Merry Christmas, my angel."

I felt Jay's warm breath wash over my skin and I smiled softly as I opened my eyes.

"And merry Christmas to you, my darling," I said, leaning up to kiss my fiancé. I could hear excited squealing all over the penthouse and I could tell the kids were all awake and they'd obviously opened their presents. I was smiling as the pair of us started to get out of bed, but I suddenly stopped dead and my hand flew to my stomach. My smile became more pronounced.

"Baby…" I whispered, reaching for Jay's hand and placing it on my bump. I saw a huge grin appear on Jay's face as the pair of us felt our son booting hell out of my stomach. Jay's face was a perfect picture of happiness. He looked lovingly into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me passionately.

"I love you with all my heart, Hannah," he breathed, cupping my cheek and smiling warmly at me. I returned his smile.

"Words really can't describe how much I love you, Jay. You're my whole world and much more besides, sweetheart," I said softly, looking into his gorgeous, blue eyes and melting at how perfect the moment was.

* * *

Jay and I spent the morning in Wythenshawe with his family. I was rather pleased with the gold necklace the family had bought me because I really hadn't been expecting anything.

"But you're family now, so it's all good!" Jenny had insisted and I just smiled at her. I really had been accepted as part of Jay's family and it made me feel so happy inside.

Anyway, when we got back to the penthouse, everyone else was already there.

"Happy Christmas, guys!" Rob called, as he spotted us coming in first. I smiled at him and then glanced over to Kelly and Howard, both of whom looked pretty nervous. Then again, they both had reason to be…

* * *

When the last crumbs of pudding had disappeared and the kids had vanished to go and play with their toys, it was time for our presents. I could see the nerves growing in both Howard and Kelly. I just smiled at them as I watched Gaz reach under the tree to pull out everyone's gifts.

My first gift was a Dolce and Gabana perfume set from Gary and Dawn. As I thanked them, I watched Rob open his present from Jay and I. I saw a grin light up his face as he pulled out a Stoke football shirt with his name emblazoned on the back of it.

"Thanks, guys!" he said, throwing us a warm smile. I returned his smile and watched as more presents were opened. I saw smile after smile appear on all of my friend's faces as the afternoon wore on. I could see the nerves growing in both Howard and Kelly's faces as the excitement bubbled in my stomach.

When Kelly had opened what she thought was the last present of the lot (a Chanel handbag from Howard). I saw Howard give me a quick glance and I simply nodded, a grin spread wide across my face. Howard looked a little green as he motioned to Gaz to get Kelly's extra special present from the very back of the tree.

"Ah! We missed one!" Gaz announced. "It's from you to Kel, Howard. Do you wanna give it to her, mate?" I watched Doug gulp as he took the tiny, ribboned box from Gaz, who winked at his friend. I looked to my best friend, eager to know what her last present was, blissfully unaware that it would change her life forever.

"Kel, love, you know you mean the entire world to me and the girls absolutely adore you," he said softly, taking Kelly's left hand in his own. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that all the kids, Lola and Grace at the front of the group, had come to watch. I watched Kelly's look swiftly change from confused to overjoyed as Howard got down on one knee in front of her. She clapped a hand to her mouth, her grin still extremely prominent, as Howard spoke again.

"Kelly Anne O'Brien, you are the greatest thing to happen to me since Gracey and Lola came into my life. I love you more than anything," he said, looking straight into Kelly's eyes, love etched on every feature of his face. "Will you be mine forever and do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" I saw a tear roll down Kelly's cheek as she contemplated her answer. She looked to me for guidance and I simply grinned at her as Jay held me tight, his hands resting on my bump.

"Oh this is the best Christmas present ever!" Kelly whispered. "This makes everything even more perfect. Yes, Howie! Yes, I'll marry you!"

I heard two excited squeals from Grace and Lola as we all started to grin. We watched as Howard jumped up and swept Kelly up into his arms. The pair kissed passionately, as Grace and Lola, still squealing with excitement, ran forward. How released Kelly and picked his eldest daughter, as Kelly picked up Lola in her arms. I smiled happily at them and realised this was the perfect opportunity for me to say a little something to them, something that Kelly and I had talked about earlier in the week.

"Aw. You guys are adorable. You really do look like a proper little family now," I said, smiling happily at my friends in front of me. I saw the look Kelly gave me before turning to face Howard.

"She's right you know, How," Kelly said softly, popping Lola back down. "We really do look like a proper family. But what if there was a new addition to the family…" Kelly trailed off, a coy smile playing about her lips. I saw everyone clap their hands to their mouths in shock. Howard almost dropped Grace as comprehension dawned on him. He put his daughter on the ground as he spoke.

"You mean… You're…?" he spluttered. I saw Kelly grin, before she was, once again, swept up into her fiancé's arms and a furious lip lock between the two started. After a few seconds, they broke apart and Howard placed a hand on Kelly's stomach.

"Yeah, I am," Kelly finally said breathlessly, in answer to Howard's question. I saw a couple of tears roll down Kelly's cheek, as Howard engulfed her again, this time pulling Grace and Lola into the hug as well. I could see Dawn about to explode with excitement and I grinned at her.

"Oh congratulations, guys!" she squealed, running forward to the family. She pulled Kelly into a tight squeeze as the rest of us saw our cue to get up and congratulate the family.

"Congrats mate!" Jay said, taking Howard's hand to shake. He leaned in to whisper a few things into Howard's ear. I couldn't tell what was being said, but Jay looked slightly solemn about it before a grin reappeared on his face just a second later. I had a feeling I knew what it had been about but I didn't let it trouble me because this moment was about two of my best friends in the whole world…

* * *

"I can't believe it! I really can't!" Kelly said excitedly a couple of hours later. It was just myself, Kel, Dawn, Emma and Ayda left together now, as the lads had disappeared for band meeting to discuss "tour ideas" but we knew they were up to something. We just didn't know what it was. The kids were in their rooms.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, Kel. How's never been this happy with anyone. Besides, you two were made for each other," Emma said, a smile present on her face.

"Yeah! You two are perfect together!" Ayda agreed. We all smiled because everything really was starting to come together for all of us… Robbie was finally settled with his beautiful wife, Ayda, Gary and Dawn were still happily married after 11 years, Mark's problems were behind him and Emma had forgiven him completely, Kelly was overly happy with Howard as her fiancé and a baby on the way, and things were stronger than ever with Jay and I; I was happier than I'd ever been. Of course there was still that shadow hanging over us but I hoped it would be gone soon enough…


	11. Ch10 A Party, A Concert and A Shock

TITLE: Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) What's even better is that I have another chapter ready and waiting to be typed so the next update shouldn't be too far away :)

**Chapter 10 – A Party, A Concert And A Shock**

After an incredible New Year spent in Barbados, where the lads had performed an intimate set for their management, it was now full steam ahead for Gary's 40th birthday celebrations. As well as the GB40 concert on the evening of Gary's birthday, we were going to be having a party in the penthouse the day before to get us all in the mood for the gig the following night.

"So that's Gareth and his missus, Milton and his missus and Laura and her hubby, right?" Markie called, as he wrote down the last few names on the party guestlist. Dawn nodded at him.

"Yeah it is, thank god. Everything's finally sorted," Dawn replied with a smile. "Food's done, guestlist's done, How's sorting the music, we've got all the banners and balloons and everything so it's all good!"

"Do we need any other entertainment for the party? I mean Gaz is the big 4-0 after all..." Howard said, grinning at Dawn. I saw Kelly poke him hard in the arm and I grinned as I cuddled into Jay on the sofa.

* * *

We were all up pretty early on the day of the party so that we could get the penthouse decorated appropriately before Gary woke up. Banners and streamers were plastered all over the walls, balloons were tied right across the balcony and on the backs of the dining chairs and just about anywhere that we were able to tie them to, 40th birthday confetti was scattered all over the surfaces and the whole place just looked ready for a party. The bar was fully stocked and Howard had already sorted the DJ booth ready for tonight.

"Quick! I've just heard movement from their room!" Emma hissed at us. We all quickly grabbed handfuls of confetti and hid by the entrance to the bedroom corridor. Kelly was in a fit of silent giggles next to me as we heard Gary and Dawn's bedroom door open. I could see the eager looks on all of the kids' faces as they prepared the throw confetti all over Gary.

"I'm just gonna run a brush through my hair. I'll be out in a minute, love," we heard Dawn call, and Kelly fell into another fit of silent giggles which then set me off. The pair of us stood shaking with silent laughter as we heard Gary's familiar shuffle down the corridor. As he came into our view, he was bombarded by a cascade of flying confetti, as the kids' laughter (and mine and Kelly's) filled the room.

"Happy birthday, mate!" Mark said, stepping forward to give Gaz a hug. We watched Gary shake the confetti out of his hair, grinning at us all. He hugged his best mate in Mark and then turned to be met by a kiss from his beautiful wife, Dawn.

* * *

Seeing as there would be no time for presents tomorrow, we gave Gary his gifts today. To name but a few of them, there was a Calvin Klein watch, a Burberry suit, numerous aftershave sets and tonnes more besides.

Anyway, once I'd gotten ready and was dressed to impress in my pink, halter-neck , knee-length dress that accentuated my bump and my curves in all the right places, I took my place behind the bar with Jay.

"Best looking barmaid I've ever seen, babes," Jay whispered in my ear. He winked at me and I blushed crimson. He gave my bum a quick squeeze and gave me another wink before getting drinks ready for Howard, Kel, Markie and Emma. Robbie and Ayda were still in LA so they wouldn't be attending and Gary and Dawn were still getting ready.

* * *

Once the party was in full swing, the kids were tucked up in bed and I was now getting extremely good at pulling a decent pint, it was time for Gaz's speech.

"Gaz, mate, make it short and sweet and bore us with the long version tomorrow at the gig!" Markie called and everyone burst into laughter. Gary stuck two fingers up at his friend before speaking.

"Well this is just fabulous! So many friends, old and new, here for me. It's really something special to see you all!" Gary said, smiling at each and every one of us in the room. "I just would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and agreeing to help with the gig tomorrow. It does really mean a great deal to me. A special thank you goes to my beautiful wife, Dawn. My love, my life, my everything. I love you with all my heart and I always will. You blessed me with three incredible children and I'd be lost without you." I watched Gary smile softy at his wife and he blew her a kiss as we all sighed at how cute the moment was. I watched Dawn wipe away a few tears from her eyes as she smiled happily at her husband as he continued to speak. "Now, I'd like to thank How and his lovely fiancée, Kelly, for doing an excellent job on the music tonight!" Gary raised his glass to them and then looked over to me and Jay at the bar. "A final thank you to Jay and his beautiful bride-to-be, Hannah, for doing a fantastic job with the pint pulling duties tonight!" I grinned, as Jay indicated there was a pint waiting for Gaz at the end of his speech. Gary smiled and then spoke one last time. "Again, thanks everyone for coming! You are all truly incredible! Thank you!" With that, Gaz handed the mic back to Howard and stepped out of the spotlight as we all applauded and the party got going again.

The party ended about midnight, seeing as we all had a long day ahead tomorrow. We would all be up at the crack of dawn to travel down to London for GB40. I was pretty excited about it all really and I couldn't wait.

* * *

The alarm clocks rang at 6.30am and movement was heard all over the penthouse as everyone hurried to make sure things were ready for the trip to London.

The whole train journey was a complete giggle and the talk focused on who would be appearing at the gig tonight. Gary wouldn't tell us a thing, but we, that's to say the WAGs and kids, knew the band meeting on Christmas night had been about what song the lads were going to perform tonight.

We checked into the Savoy at around half 12. Gaz left immediately to sort out lat minute stuff at Shepherd's Bush, seeing as it was his concert after all. We were being picked up at about 6ish, so it left us all with plenty of time to get ready.

It was a smart, casual dress code, so I had opted to wear my spangly, off-the-shoulder, baby pink and white dress top with my jeggings and my ankle boot stilettos. As my bump was getting pretty big now, there weren't many things I could get away with wearing. Sitll, Jay said I looked stunning (as he always did) in my outfit, with my hair curled in ringlets.

* * *

When we arrived at Shepherd's Bush Empire, the atmosphere was electric and the lucky tickets holders lined the red carpet, screaming as celebrities walked into the Empire. I gulped as we all prepared to get out of the limo. Kelly looked as scared as I felt, but Emma looked completely relaxed. They were obviously used to this sort of thing. Dawn was already inside sorting things out with Gaz.

"Shall we?" Howard asked, reaching for the door handle. We all smiled and he opened the door. Straight away we were blinded by the dozens upon dozens of camera flashes and deafened by the screaming of the fans. Jay took my hand and helped me out of the limo. I smiled softly at Kelly, who was stood in awe at the scene in front of us. We were quickly joined by Emma and Mark. Flash after flash after flash! It was making my head hurt.

"Keep close, babes, and be careful," Jay muttered to me as we started walking up the red carpet. I grinned as I thought of a time not long ago when I would have been exactly the same as these fans around us. I watched Jay sign autograph after autograph and smile for photo after photo. We were near the door and Jay was signing his last few autographs when I thought I heard my name being called. I looked around and for a split second, a face I knew so well swam in front of my eyes in the middle of the crowd. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Babes?" I heard Jay say behind me and I quickly snapped out of it. It surely couldn't have been, could it?

"Wha.. What? Oh, yeah," I muttered and took Jay's hand as we walked inside.

"Are you alright, love? You seem a bit spaced out there…" Jay trailed off, putting his arm round me. My head was filled with the thoughts of that face I'd seen, or thought I'd seen anyway. I quickly shook the feeling and smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend.

"I'm alright, baby. Just looking forward to tonight," I replied, still smiling. I leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you, my Jay-bear," I whispered, the smile still present on my face. I saw the same smile appear on Jay's face and I saw the familiar twinkle glinting in his eyes.

"And I love you, my angel. More than you could possibly know," he said softly, lifting my chin up with two fingers and leaning down to kiss me passionately.

"Oi! Get a room will you!"

We broke apart, grinning shyly, as Howard walked over to us. He winked at us before walking further into the VIP Lounge with Kelly. We followed suit and started to mingle. There were quite a lot of people in here, the majority being celebrities, but I could see some very star-struck faces everywhere and I knew that they were the faces of some extremely lucky ticket holders.

"Her you go, darlin'!" I heard Emma say and I turned to see she had a drink for me. I smiled at her and accepted the glass of lemonade.

"Thanks, babe," I said, still smiling. I looked over to Howard, Jay and Markie being hounded for more autographs and photos, as we were joined by Kelly and Dawn, who'd obviously finished sorting stuff out for the show with her husband.

"Still gets me as to how they can put up with all that," Dawn murmured and I nodded in agreement as I took a sip of my drink. Then, to my left, I saw his face again and almost choked. I had to do a double-take and when I looked again, he was gone.

"Han, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Kelly whispered. I could tell something must have changed in my demeanour and my friends were worried. I shook the feeling before answering.

"I'm fine. I just need the loo. Mind my drink will you, Kel?" I said, handing my glass to my best friend before making my way towards the toilets.

* * *

"He can't be here…" I said quietly to myself, as I stood up and unlocked the door of the cubicle. "He doesn't even like Gary or Take That…" I quickly checked my make-up was still alright before making my way out of the toilets and back towards the VIP Lounge.

"Hannah?"

My stomach dropped. It couldn't be… Why the hell was he here? I daren't turn to look to see if it was who I'd been seeing all evening.

"Uh… I think you've got the wrong person," I said hastily, making a swift exit back into the hustle and bustle of the pre-show party.

* * *

"Still love this song!" I heard Kelly call over the din in the theatre, as Gary sang_ Said It All_. It was such an amazing feeling hearing every single member of the audience singing along.

"All of the miles of words we've spoken…"

I almost had heart failure as the noise level went up ten-fold because Gary had been joined by Howard, Markie and Jay on stage. I cheered loudly along with everyone else.

"I didn't think they'd choose to do this! Still, it sounds incredible!" Emma said, smiling, and I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fantastic and they look brilliant!" I added, not taking my eyes off Jay. I sighed at how amazing he looked in his suit.

The lads performed _Shine_ as well, and it made me giggle to see the sea of "Gary Barlow's" in the audience. Gary's face was a picture when he opened his eyes to see the whole audience wearing masks of his face.

* * *

The gig ended with Gary singing _Never Forget _and then _Rule The World_. My ears were ringing from the level of noise but I'd enjoyed every second of it.

"I won't be able to hear for weeks now!" Kelly said, grinning, as we made our way back to the VIP Lounge. I couldn't see Jay because he'd slipped off to the loo just moments before.

"Hannah, we need to talk. NOW!" a voice hissed in my ear. My heart froze. It was his voice and I felt him grab my wrist.

"Fine! Just let go of me!" I hissed back. I felt him release me and I walked back towards the corridor to the toilets because I knew we could talk without getting disturbed too much.

* * *

I spotted a couch in the corner of the corridor and sat down. I looked up at him, still not believing he was actually here.

"Why are you here? Here of all places, Harry?" I said, watching as Harry James, the school hottie and man who'd saved my life that day at the pier, sat down next to me. He took my hand in his own but I yanked it away immediately. His face fell a little and then he spoke to me.

"I need to talk to you, Hannah. That's why I'm here," he said softly. "I knew you wouldn't talk to me any other way so I thought a public place would be my best bet…" he trailed off, looking at me. His look made me feel really uncomfortable so I shifted a little more away from him.

"What's so important that you feel the need to stalk me?" I snapped, looking coldly at him. He seemed to be pondering his thoughts. "Well?"

"You need to know the truth…" he whispered. I looked puzzled as he continued. "I should have told you ages ago but I lost my chance because of that twat…" I jumped up. Already I'd heard enough.

"Don't you EVER call my Jay a twat!" I thundered. "You know absolutely nothing about him!"

"I know he's not right for you, Hannah! I am!" Harry pleaded with me, grabbing my hand again. I pulled it away immediately and started to storm away. I didn't make it very far, as I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. It felt so tights and the pain was awful. When I looked down, my jeggings were soaked with water. Not now… It was too early!

"Hannah?" I heard Harry say timidly behind me. I clutched my belly as the pain seared across it. I collapsed on the floor in agony. I'd never, ever experienced pain like this before. I heard my name shouted from four different directions. I knew who all the voices belonged to as I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Babes, what's the matter?" Jay said, kneeling beside me, his voice plagued with worry and fear in every syllable. I looked up at him, pain etched on my face as I spoke.

"My waters have broke! Dylan's coming…"


	12. Ch11  A New Arrival

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer. _

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers for the long wait but I've had a lot going on at home and my muse decided to vanish so I had a bit of writers block :/ I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry :/ however, I should hopefully have updates more often now :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A New Arrival**

The pain was excruciating as the paramedics injected me with another dose of morphine.

"It's gonna be ok, babes," I heard Jay say. I could hear how worried he sounded as tears blinded my vision. Jay's face was swimming in front of my face and he looked white as a sheet. I could hear the screech of the siren as the ambulance roared through London.

* * *

"You need to stay calm, Miss Williams. The baby is highly distressed and we need to get him out as soon as possible," the doctor told me as I screamed in agony. "The cord has detached from the wall of your uterus so we need to get you down to surgery immediately." The doctor sounded extremely urgent and I cried even harder. "We're going to have to put you under general anaesthetic as there's no time for us to give you a spinal and for it to take effect."

"No!" I croaked, tears cascading down my face. "Just get him out! NOW!"

"Babes, but…" Jay began and I heard the worry still echoing in his voice as I cut across him.

"No, Jay. I just want him out. I don't give a shit about the pain. I'm in enough as it is!" I hissed, clamping down hard on his hand due to the unbearable pain I was in. I saw him wince as the doctors had a hurried conversation.

"Just get him out, doctor," Jay pleaded and the doctors reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Miss Williams, this will cause you more pain than the labour," the surgeon said, grimacing, as he prepared the scalpel. Jay was stood to the side of me, holding my hand for comfort and support.

"Just. Get. Him. Out!" I hissed angrily as pain tore through my entire body. Tears were obscuring my eyes as the surgeon nodded and I felt the blade cut into my stomach. I wanted to scream out in agony as I felt my breath catching sharply in my chest. The pain was virtually unbearable but I knew they had to get my baby out before it was too late.

"Jay-bear!" I whimpered. Even more tears cascaded down my cheeks. I could feel every cut that was being made, every rip and tear to my body, as the doctors rushed to bring Dylan into the world.

"Congratulations. It's a boy," the doctor announced, holding up my son so I could see his tiny frame. He vanished from my view within seconds however and I started sobbing.

"What's happening to my baby?" I wailed, as Jay took my hand again and bent down beside me.

"He's going to be ok, princess…" Jay whispered. I could see the tears in his eyes as he kissed me softly on the forehead. I winced in pain as I felt the stitches being sewn into my abdomen. I still hadn't heard my baby crying yet and it was scaring the hell out of me.

"Why isn't he crying? He should be crying!" I said frantically. "What's happening to my baby?"

* * *

After that, everything was a blur as I was taken to the recovery ward. I couldn't see Dylan and nothing was being explained to me. I was sobbing my heart out as the faces of my mum and Jay's parents swam in front of me.

"W..Where's the baby?" I heard my mum ask with uncertainty in her voice as I struggled to get up. I needed to know where my little boy was.

"He's been rushed to the special care unit, Sandra," I heard Jay say sadly and his words stung me deep. I felt the tears clouding my eyes again as I yawned.

"You should get some rest, Miss Williams," came the voice of the nurse who was checking my obs.

"Where's my son?" I sobbed. "Where's my Dylan?" I saw the nurse's face fall as Jay sat on the bed and took my hand, his face tear-stained.

"He..He's been taken to special care, baby," he said softly, frowning. I felt my heart break as more tears flooded from my eyes.

"I want to see him…" I said, starting to sit up. The nurse, however, pushed me back into a lying position.

"You need rest, Miss Williams. You're recovering from major surgery," she said, but I pushed her hand away and sat up.

"I don't give a damn. I'm going to see my son!" I hissed, getting up out of the bed. I could see the worry on everyone's faces as I winced in pain. "I need to see my son now!"

"But Miss Will…" I cut sharply across the nurse.

"But nothing! I'm going to see my son," I said, walking out of the door.

* * *

It tore me apart to see Dylan's tiny body inside the incubator. Tears streamed down my face as I felt Jay slide his arms round my waist.

"He'll be alright, angel. He's a fighter…" Jay said softly. I rested my head back on his chest as more tears fell.

"H..He's so t..tiny," I whispered, heartbreak echoing in every syllable. "This is a..all H..Harry's fault!" I cried some more but felt Jay's demeanour change in a flash.

"Harry? What did he do babe? Why was he even there?" Jay asked me and I turned to look at him.

"He t..told me to l..leave you and b..be with him," I stammered through my sobs. "H..He called you a..a t..twat!" I broke down sobbing as Jay engulfed me in his arms.

"You should have ignored him, baby," Jay said quietly as the doctor came in. I looked up and my face fell as I saw the look on the doctor's face.

"Miss Williams, Mr Orange, I'm afraid your son will have to remain in special care for several weeks as he is extremely premature," he said gravely. "However, he is already showing signs of improvement since his birth. His heart rate has become a lot stronger and he is able to breathe unaided." I smiled slightly and felt Jay squeeze my hand.

"D..Do you know how m..many weeks, doctor?" I asked timidly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Williams. However, he will be in the best care possible," the doctor replied before taking his leave. I sighed and looked at Jay who looked solemn.

"We'll postpone the t.." he began but I butted in.

"You'll do no such thing! Tour will go ahead as planned, Jason Orange!" I said sharply. "He'll be home before tour begins. He's a fighter as you said yourself.." I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Honestly baby. You'd do anything not to have tour cancelled!" he said, rolling his eyes at me. He held me tight as we both watched our son in the incubator.


	13. Ch12 The Start of a New Life

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers for the long wait but I've had a lot going on at home and my muse decided to vanish so I had a bit of writers block :/ however, I should hopefully have updates more often now :)

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Start of a New Life**

2 months later

"Sorry I'm late, babe. Rehearsals overran," Jay said breathlessly as he came into the room. His eyes focused on Dylan in the little cot and I smiled.

"Don't worry about it, baby," I answered, still smiling happily. "We can bring Dylan home…" Jay stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"W..what? Seriously babe?" he asked, a grin starting to form on his face. I nodded and his grin became more pronounced as he swept me up in his arms and kissed me furiously.

"That really is the best news I've heard in ages, angel!" he said, as happy tears rolled down his cheeks. I smiled at his as his eyes flicked over to the form of our little boy in the cot.

"Everything is ready. We're ready to go home, Jay-bear," I said happily as Jay put his arm round my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"You're coming home, Dylan. You're coming home with mummy and daddy, mate!" he said through his happy tears. At his words, I felt happy tears forming in my own eyes as I watched Jay pick Dylan up out of the cot and cradle him gently.

"Let's all go home, baby," I said softly, grabbing the bags and standing at the door. Jay smiled softly at me as he held Dylan tight in his arms. Sighing happily as I watched Jay kiss our son's head, we turned and headed out of the room for our car.

* * *

"He really is your mini-me, Jay," Howard said with a soft smile. It was a few days after we'd got out of the hospital with Dylan, and Jay and I had invited our friends round to our apartment. Kelly was getting really big now. She only had about 8 weeks left before she was due to give birth and she was panicking that she'd end up going into labour in the middle of one of the Progress Live gigs.

"If you do, as I keep telling you, the lads have agreed to go on as a four-piece, babe," Howard said, as he kissed Kelly's cheek. She smiled a little at her fiancé as Dawn took Dylan from Jay.

"He really is adorable, love," Emma said as she watched Dylan in Dawn's arms.

"He's Jay's mini-me but with your eyes, Hannah," Mark said, with a smile, as Dawn placed Dylan in his arms. I sighed happily but then I heard a knock at the front door. I watched Gary get up to go and answer it while everyone cooed over Dylan.

"You'd better go. Neither Jason nor Hannah will want to see you after what's happened," I heard Gary say sharply. A familiar male voice answered and it made my blood boil.

"I don't care. Besides, this isn't _your _apartment so don't tell me what to do!" I looked up as Harry burst into the lounge. Jay immediately sprung up off the sofa and got in Harry's face, blocking his path.

"Get. Out. Right. Now!" Jay thundered. "Get out before I throw you out, Harry!" I heard a snigger come from Harry's direction.

"You do that, and I'll just have you done for assault, Jason," Harry said maliciously. "How bad would that look just months before your stupid tour, eh?" I heard Harry keep sniggering and watched as Howard grabbed Jay's shoulder, as he was shaking with anger and looked ready to kill Harry. I got up and stood a little in front of Jay to block him from launching and attack on Harry.

"Get out of this apartment right now, Harry, or I'll call security and have you escorted out," I said angrily, pointing to the door and glaring at him.

"Bloody hell! Chill will you, Han?" he said, with a malicious grin on his face. "I only came by to let you and Kelly know about the school reunion next month… It's 5 years since we left so there's a get together at the Adelphi."

"Right. Thank you. You can go now," I answered coldly, pointing to the door again. Harry winked at me then turned and left. Everyone was oddly quiet before Kelly broke the tense atmosphere.

"Well that was unexpected…" I nodded at her and went to sit back down, thoughts racing through my head.

* * *

"This'll be you soon, babe," I said happily to Kelly as I pushed Dylan in his pram round the park. Kelly grinned at me.

"Yeah, except for the fact it'll be a double pram, love…" Kelly replied, rubbing her bump. "It's twins remember!" I returned her grin.

"Double trouble!" I said with a small giggle. "Twin Howards… God help us all!" Kelly let out a snort of laughter.

"Hannah! Kelly! Look this way!" I heard a voice shout and I turned to see several members of the paparazzi following us, trying to get a picture of Dylan, I sighed and pulled the hood lower on the pram, blocking my son from view.

"Just go away, please, or we'll report you for harassment," Kelly said, huffily, glaring at the photographers. We kept walking and heard the footsteps behind us cease so we knew they'd took Kelly's words to heart.

"It gets so annoying but I guess we have to live with it," I said, with another sigh. Kelly nodded in agreement as we continued walking towards the lake.

* * *

"How's about Tabitha and Teyla for girls?" Dawn suggested, as we all continued to decorate the nursery at Howard's place.

"I like that!" Kelly said enthusiastically. "Depends what How thinks though…" she continued, a smirk present on her face.

"You mean 'depends how long it takes to bully How into liking it'?" I stated, grinning at my best friend, as we all started to laugh.

"What about boy names?" Charlie, Kelly's sister, asked, as she finished screwing the last shelf to the wall.

"Well, we both like Lucas and Nathan for boys…." Kelly said, absent-mindedly, as she rubbed her bump. I watched as a soft smile played on Emma's face.

"Me and Mark toyed over Nathan when I was carrying Elwood," she said, still smiling. I returned her smile and sighed happily. There was a knock at the bedroom door and I looked round to see our significant others' stood with cuppas for us all. I went to Jay, took my cup from him and smiled.

"Thanks, baby," I said, kissing his cheek. "I'm guessing Dyl's asleep?"

"Yeah, he is, angel," Jay replied, as he put his arm round my shoulders. "I just fed him and then I gave How some nappy changing lessons." A grin started to form on Jay's face as I looked to Kelly's fiancé.

"How did you do, Doug?" I enquired but it was Markie who answered.

"You honestly wouldn't think the guy had two kids already, Han, with the way he was changing the nappy!" he said, with a smirk on his face. "He got shit all over his hands and almost all over Dylan!" Mark sniggered as we all burst into laughter and Howard stared daggers at his friend.

* * *

I sighed happily as I snuggled into Jay on the sofa in our apartment.

"I honestly couldn't be happier, baby," I murmured, before leaning up to kiss Jay softly. "A beautiful baby boy, the most wonderful man I could ever have asked for and the most perfect place to live in…" Another happy sigh escaped my lips. I watched a smile form on Jay's face as he cuddled me tighter.

"I love you, my princess," he said softly. As he leaned in to kiss me again, my phone started to ring. With an apologetic look to Jay, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunty Hannah…" came the reply of Kelly's sister, Charlie.

"A…Aunty Hannah?" I enquired but then it clicked with me in a flash. "She's had them?" I tried hard not to scream with excitement so as not to wake a sleeping Dylan in his room.

"Yeah, she has, babe! A girl and boy," Charlie answered joyously. "Both mum and babies are doing brilliantly. Kel said you can come and visit if you'd like to. We're in the Women's. Hopefully see you soon, babe!" Charlie hung up and I turned to Jay, excitement plastered over my face.

"Kelly's had a girl and boy!" I said, breathlessly, as I got up to get my coat. "I'm gonna go and see them quickly if you don't mind, baby?" Just at that moment, we both heard crying from Dylan's room and we both rolled our eyes.

"Feeding time!" the pair of us said in unison. I took my coat off and went to prepare the bottle, as Jay went to get our son.

* * *

After Dylan was fed, we decided that, since Dylan would sleep for a good couple of hours now, we would all go and visit Kelly, Howard and their new-born twins at the hospital.

Once we'd got Dylan strapped in his car seat and we'd got in the car, I drove us all to the Liverpool Women's Hospital. Upon arrival, we saw a few members of the paparazzi waiting at the entrance, so, hiding Dylan's face from view, we quickly rushed past them and into the hospital to the ward Kelly was on.

* * *

"Congratulations!" I almost screamed, as I went into Kelly's room and flung my arms round my best friend, hugging her tight. I looked over to the two small figures in cots next to Kelly's bed and glanced up to see Howard watching them proudly, happy tears evident in his eyes.

"Meet Isla Louise and Byron James Donald," he said, overjoyed, as he looked at his new-born son and daughter. I watched as Jay shook his best friend's hand.

"Congratulations, mate. They're absolutely beautiful!" Jay commented, as he looked into the cots at Isla and Byron.

"With your past reputation, I'll keep Isla away from your Dylan, mate!" Howard said, with a cheeky wink at Jay. I giggled then remembered about the paparazzi.

"There's a load of photographers and paparazzi outside, love," I informed Kelly, who just smiled.

"I don't care at all. Nothing could dampen my mood right now!" she said, the smile still present on her face. I returned her smile and sighed happily at the scene before me. This really was the start of a new life for all of us. Although there were still a few lingering problems hanging over us all, they (hopefully) would be gone soon and then everything would be just as it was meant to be from the beginning.


	14. Ch13 The School Reunion

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers for the long wait but I've had a lot going on at home and my muse decided to vanish so I had a bit of writers block :/ however, I should hopefully have updates more often now :)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The School Reunion**

2 weeks later

"You sure you're up for this, Kel?" I asked, as I started pinning my hair up into place.

"Yeah I am. Besides, I've gotta leave them at some point, so now's a better time than ever," Kelly replied, as she took the last of the rollers out of her hair. I smiled at her.

"Guess you're right, babe," I answered, looking up as there was a knock on the bedroom door. Jay walked in with a cuppa for both of us and smiled softly at him.

"Me and How are ready, babes. Thought that since you two will take like another 2 hours to get ready, you'd need something to keep you going," he said, winking cheekily at me as he put the cups on the bedside table. Kelly had a mock look of offence on her face as she poked Jay in the arm. I just rolled my eyes at him then kissed his cheek before he went back out, leaving Kelly and I to finish getting ready.

* * *

"This'll be a bit weird," I commented, as our car pulled up outside the Adelphi Hotel.

"Too right it will…" Kelly trailed off as our driver opened the door. Jay stepped out and took my hand before Howard and Kelly got out of the car. I gulped nervously before walking inside. I could hear music from the function room as we walked further inside.

"Hannah! Kelly!" I heard the familiar voice of our old form teacher, Mr Stanley, call out from the door of the function room. I smiled at him and walked over to greet him.

"Long time, no see, sir. How are you?" I asked politely, accepting the glass of wine Jay had picked up of the tray of a passing waiter.

"I'm very well, thank you. How are the two most famous members of my form doing?" he replied with a cheeky grin. I blushed a little as Kelly answered the question.

"We're fine thanks, sir. Just still adjusting to parenthood and being with two members of Take That," she said. I grinned at her before bringing Jay forward.

"Mr Stanley, this is my partner, Jay. Babe, my old form tutor, Mr Stanley," I said, as Jay extended his hand and shook Mr Stanley's.

"And this is my gorgeous fiancé, Howard, sir," Kelly stated, indicating her significant other, who also shook hands with our old tutor.

"A pleasure, gentlemen," Mr Stanley said, smiling. "Now go and mingle. I'm sure there's plenty of catching up to be done!" We all smiled at Mr Stanley before walking off into the hustle and bustle of the party to reminisce with all of mine and Kelly's old school friends.

* * *

"What an absolute pleasure it is to see so many familiar faces here tonight!" said our former headmistress, Mrs Fletcher, from her position on the small stage. "So much has happened in the 5 years since you all left Liverpool High, since the faculty and myself have seen you all. A lot of you have gone on to uni, others have taken up employment… It'll be so nice to have a good catch-up with all of you. Please, everyone, enjoy yourselves tonight!" We all applauded politely as Mrs Fletcher left the stage, the music resumed and Kelly, Howard, Jay and I were swarmed again for stories and for photographs and autographs.

"Well, well, well… What a surprise this is!" My blood started to boil as I recognized the Cockney twang to the voice. The crowd parted slightly and Danielle's face swam into view.

"You!" I hissed angrily. I felt Jay grab my arm and I saw Howard do the same with Kelly so as to stop both of us pouncing on Danielle.

"What the hell are you doing here, you horrible little bitch?" Kelly spat. I heard the music fade and was aware that all eyes were focused on us and the scene that was unfolding.

"Oh? Harry obviously didn't tell you then? I'm his +1 for the night. Me and him are cousins after all, you know," Danielle answered', smirking, as Harry came into my line of sight and handed her a drink.

"Not getting into any trouble are you, dearest cousin?" Harry asked, sarcastically. He then turned to us and gave me a sly look before continuing to speak. "Oh look, Dani! It's your dear _husband_, Jason…" He put plenty of emphasis on the word 'husband' and I gritted my teeth; "…and his little mistress." Harry finished speaking as I heard an audible intake of breath from the gathered crowd. Everyone was too stunned to do anything about what was happening in front of them. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes, as I watched Kelly struggling against Howard's grip to get at Danielle and Harry. Mrs Fletcher finally came to her senses and stepped out of the crowd and between us and Harry & Danielle.

"Mr James, you and your cousin must leave immediately. I will _not_have you ruining this reunion for the rest of us," she said, sternly. Both Harry and Danielle rolled their eyes and turned to leave. However, Danielle turned back to me and smirked.

"I'd keep a closer eye on your little DJ, Hannah. You never know who might come to pay him a visit…" With one last wicked cackle, she turned and left with Harry, as my stomach dropped and I felt the colour draining from my face.

"A…Are you alright, Hannah?" came the tentative voice of Mrs Fletcher, as I toyed with Danielle's words in my mind.

"Sh…She couldn't have meant Howard, could she?" Kelly asked nervously and I shook my head as a face filled my mind.

"Dylan…" I breathed. Before anyone could say anything else, I'd grabbed my coat and bag and was out of the door in a flash to hail a taxi. I could hear footsteps behind me. I didn't know who they belonged to but I didn't care. I just needed to know my DJ was safe.

"Hannah? What are you on about? What about Dylan?" came Jay's frantic voice, as tears cascaded down my face.

"D…Don't you s..see? He's the DJ that Danielle meant," I answered, terrified that my worst nightmare was becoming reality.

"I don't get…" Jay began but I cut across him.

"His name is Dylan Jason Orange. DJ!" I snapped, as I was finally able to hail a taxi. Without even waiting for Jay, I got in, gave the driver the address and we sped off without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

As I stepped out of the lift at the door of our apartment, I could see that it was already slightly ajar. My stomach dropped even more and fear flooded every particle of me. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I slowly and cautiously pushed open the door.

"NO!" I screamed. My mum, who'd been babysitting Dylan in the apartment, was lay, unconscious, on the floor, with a giant, bleeding gash to her head. Without another second's pause, I sprinted for Dylan's room. Pushing the door open, my knees buckled at the scene before me. My little boy was gone…


	15. Ch14 Making Progress

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers for the long wait but I've had a lot going on at home and my muse decided to vanish so I had a bit of writers block :/ however, I should hopefully have updates more often now :)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Making Progress**

One Month Later

I could see the complete lack of concentration on Jay's face as he and the boys prepared for the opening night of the Progress Live tour.

"The police are doing everything in their power to find Dylan, mate," I heard Mark say. "You have to show that everything is alright…" I sighed and linked arms with my fiancé.

"Markie's right, baby. The public don't know what's happened. To them, everything is perfectly fine," I said, my voice catching a little in my throat. I still couldn't think straight about anything. A month had passed since I had found my son's cot empty. The police had been informed within minutes on that night and the search had been called for immediately.

"You agreed to do this, mate. We can't go on without you…" Gary said, solemnly, as we heard the din in the stadium steadily growing louder as the fans started entering. Jay sighed and looked at me, then to his band mates.

"I know I did, Gaz. I just can't help thinking about Dyl and where he is," Jay said, his voice cracking. I saw a few tears in Jay's eyes and felt my own eyes brimming with tears, as I felt a pang of longing for my son in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

"Well that couldn't have gone any better!" Gary said, with a huge grin, as we got into the car back to the hotel. I smiled a little.

"It's was amazing!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but my thoughts remained focused on my little boy. I jumped as my phone began to ring in my pocket. I quickly answered it, aware that I was being watched by several pairs of eyes.

"Hello?"

"Miss Williams, it's DCI Thomas here. I believe we may have found a lead as to the whereabouts of your son, Dylan, as well as that of both Danielle and Harry James," came the reply. I felt a jot in my stomach.

"What?" I said sharply. "Seriously?" I was aware that everyone's eyes were fixed on me and my phone conversation.

"Yes, Miss Williams. I understand that you and Mr Orange are in Sunderland currently?" came DCI Thomas's answer.

"Correct," I stated.

"Brilliant. I shall be there in the morning to discuss everything with you both," said the DCI. After arranging a time and place to meet the following morning, I ended the call and looked hopefully at Jay.

"What is it, baby?" Jay asked me. I noted the slight tone of worry in his voice.

"They think they have a lead on Dylan!" I said excitedly, and I saw a glint of happiness in Jay's eyes. "DCI Thomas will be here first thing to discuss everything with us." Jay swiftly kissed my cheek before getting out of the car and helping me get out at the hotel.

"That's fantastic news, babe!" Kelly said, hugging me. I smiled, my hopes lifted a little, as Jay put his arm round me and we walked into the hotel.

* * *

"We have traced all leads to an address in South East London. Of course, if it is them, we will need to perform DNA tests before we can give the child to you," DCI Thomas informed us and I nodded in response. "An identity parade will also be performed." I smiled a little.

"So when will you be retrieving Dylan from the address?" Jay enquired, as he gave my hand a small squeeze. I could hear the note of happiness in his voice.

"We will be sending in a team this evening and you shall be informed immediately of the outcome," DCI Thomas stated, matter-of-factly.

"The identity parade will be done in London, right?" Jay asked and the DCI nodded. "Right, well we'll be there first thing tomorrow morning if things go according to plan." I smiled at Jay as the DCI stood up then shook both of our hands.

"Hopefully you should be reunited with your son by this time tomorrow," DCI Thomas said, a small smile present on his face. "We shall keep you informed." I sighed happily as the DCI and his team took their leave.

* * *

"Miss Williams, the extraction at the South East London address has been successful. We are currently holding a male and female in custody and a young boy is currently being cared for at Great Ormond Street Hospital for minor injuries," DCI Thomas told me. "Yourself and Mr Orange will still be arriving here tomorrow morning, correct?"

"Y..Yes. We'll be there around 8am," I answered, a lump in my throat. "What injuries is Dylan carrying, DCI Thomas?"

"As the DNA tests have not yet been completed, I'm afraid I'm unable to discuss that at present, Miss Williams." I gulped at the DCI's words. "The identity parade will be performed at Westminster Police Station at 11am, Miss Williams. Goodbye."

"Bye…" I ended the call and gulped. I could hear the crowd going crazy as Robbie's solo section was starting and I saw Jay sprinting towards me after coming off stage. I knew I had about 20 minutes with him before he was due back on stage for The Flood.

"They were successful, baby," I said, half smiling, half grimacing. "D..Dylan's in Great Ormond Street though… DCI Thomas w..wouldn't go into why though…" I heard my voice crack a little and a frown appeared on Jay's face.

"James has agreed to drive us down there straight after the show so we can get some sleep in the car, baby," Jay said softly, pulling me into his arms and holding me tight.

* * *

"Good luck, honey," Ayda said, hugging me quickly. I saw Jay hug each of the lads in turn as Kelly, Dawn and Emma took turns to hug me.

"Dyl will be fine, Hannah. I just know he will," Dawn said, encouragingly, before I got into the car.

"Keep us informed mate, yeah?" Mark asked, shaking Jay's hand. I watched him nod as he got into the car. We waved at our friends then Jay pulled me close into him as James drove off into the night towards London.

* * *

"Miss Williams, Jason, we're here," came James's voice. I'd been asleep in Jay's arms and I jerked suddenly awake. I looked out of the window at the London skyline.

"Thank you, James," I answered, as Jay and I got out of the car. I saw DCI Thomas at the top of the steps into the police station. I smiled at him as he greeted us.

"We'll be heading to Great Ormond Street first to complete the DNA testing then we shall be returning here for the identity parade," the DCI stated, leading us to his car.

* * *

"Just a small prick of the finger to you both," the nurse stated, as she performed the finger prick test and took a sample of blood from both Jay and I. I winced a little as she did it.

"How long will it be before the results come back?" Jay asked, as he put his arm round me again.

"It will be around an hour, Mr Orange," the nurse replied, "Feel free to go to the cafeteria to eat." I nodded at her and sighed as she left.

"It's Dylan. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones," I said softly, as Jay held me close once more.

* * *

The waiting seemed like an eternity. I just wanted to see my baby boy. My head snapped up as the door to the room opened, and the nurse who had done our finger pricks came back in.

"This way please, Miss Williams, Mr Orange," she said, smiling at us. I gulped and felt Jay squeeze my hand in a hopeful way before we both followed the nurse out of the room.

"Th..the results were positive, right?" I asked, tentatively.

"Yes, Miss Williams, the result came back positive and confirmed that the child is yours," the nurse responded, leading us down a corridor. I let out a joyous sigh and felt happy tears in my eyes, The nurse stopped outside the door to a side room then turned to face us.

"Your son is perfectly fine. However, he does have some recent bruising to his chest and arms," the nurse said. I gritted my teeth at the thought of what _they_could possibly have done to my Dylan and I felt Jay tense up next to me. The nurse gently pushed the door open and I broke down in Jay's arms, tears of joy seeping down my face. There he was. My beautiful baby boy, smiling and reaching out for me and Jay, his mummy and daddy. I ran forward and scooped him up in my arms, hugging him tight. Jay came to us and engulfed us in his arms, our family complete one more. This moment was just so perfect in my eyes.

* * *

My blood boiled as I watched Danielle and Harry file in next to the others in the identity parade. As they stopped, I looked at DCI Thomas.

"Number 5 is Danielle and number 8 is Harry," I said simply to the DCI.

"Positive, Miss Williams?" he asked and I nodded as he looked to Jay for his input.

"That's them, officer," Jay stated. The DCI nodded to two officers in the identity parade room and they grabbed Danielle and Harry and handcuffed them.

"They will be detained with immediate effect without the option of bail and a court date will be set," DCI Thomas informed us, and I nodded as I cradled Dylan tight in my arms.

"Thank so much for everything, DCI Thomas. You have no idea how much this means to us both," Jay said gratefully, as he wrung DCI Thomas's hand. I smiled my appreciation to him.

"It's what we're here to do, Mr Orange," DCI Thomas answered, with a small smile that slowly turned into a grin as he continued to speak. "Now, don't you have a tour to be getting back to? My sister-in-law won't be too happy if she turns up in Sunderland tomorrow night and there's no show!" I giggled.

"Yeah. We'd better be making a move now. Thank you officer," Jay said again, as I stood up. I smiled again at the officer before Jay and I took our leave, finally reunited with our son, to head back to Sunderland for the continuation of the Progress Live tour. I could tell that Jay now had his focus back which meant that the rest of the tour surely would be even better from that moment on.


	16. Ch15 A Sad Goodbye

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know this has been an extremely long time coming but I hope you like it :) I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers for the long wait but I've had a lot going on at home and my muse decided to vanish so I had a bit of writers block :/ however, I should hopefully have updates more often now :)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A Sad Goodbye**

4 months later

With the success of Progress Live well and truly behind us now, there was plenty for me to look forward to. My little boy was growing up perfectly, things couldn't have been better for me and Jay, and it was just a month before yet another birthday for me.

"I honestly don't want anything for my birthday!" I protested, as Jay had asked me once more what I wanted as a present from him. I attempted to stare daggers at him but he was pouting at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. I rolled my eyes as there was a knock at the door of our apartment. Jay quickly got up to answer the door as I cuddled Dylan on the sofa. He was already 9 months old as turning into more of a little devil every day! I looked up as Jay came back into the lounge with Kelly, Howard and their beautiful twins.

"How's the yummy mummy today?" Kelly asked, hugging me and then hugging Dylan. I smiled softly as I watched Dylan with his godmother.

"I'm good, honey. What about you and your gorgeous terrors?" I answered, glancing at the sleeping forms of Isla and Byron in their twin buggy. I watched Howard and Jay sit down in the armchairs as Dylan climbed off my knee to play on the carpet with his toys.

"We're all good, love," Kelly replied, smiling. "Just thought we'd pop in and see if you fancied coming out for lunch with us? We're meeting Charlie and Mike in town." I looked to Jay and he nodded.

"Why not, eh? It'll be nice for a little get together for us all," I answered, grabbing Dylan up off the floor and taking him to his room to grab his coat.

* * *

As we entered the little restaurant, I felt Dylan pulling against the straps of his buggy to get out so he could see Charlotte and Michael. I smiled as we got closer to my best friend's siblings and Dylan was making a right fuss.

"'Arlie! 'Ike!" he was saying quite loudly as he was reaching for them. I smiled as Charlie got out of her chair and took Dyl out of his buggy to cuddle him. I sighed happily as Jay put his arm round me before we all sat down at the table. Isla and Byron were still sound asleep in their buggy. I watched Mike bring a highchair to the table and wrestle Dylan into it before sitting down himself. The waitress came to take our drinks order while we mulled over the menu.

"Dyl's getting really big now, Han!" Charlie commented and I grinned.

"Well he is 9 months old, Charlie! What did you expect?" Jay said, winking at her. I sighed happily, knowing I was amongst some of my closest friends. The waitress brought our drinks and took our food order.

"So, what you planning for your birthday, Hannah?" Mike asked, before taking a large gulp of his pint. I just shrugged.

"Nothing. I don't really want to do anything if I'm honest. Maybe just a nice meal with everyone but nothing too fancy," I answered. I heard _How Did It Come To This?_start to play and I reached into my handbag to grab my phone. I registered the caller ID as my mum and quickly answered. I could barely say anything before my mum asked me to return home and then hung up. I'd heard her tone of voice and knew there was something not right so I quickly grabbed my coat and bag together.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jay asked, concern written on his face.

"Something's wrong. Mum wants me home now. She said it was important," I trailed off, knowing the colour must have drained a little from my face. Kelly and Howard offered to look after Dylan while Jay and I returned to my parents' home.

* * *

As the taxi pulled up outside of my mum's house, I saw a uniformed figure leaving. I recognised the British Army insignias emblazoned across the uniform and my stomach plummeted. I knew exactly what was coming and I felt the well of tears slowly creeping into my eyes.

"Hannah?"

I looked up and saw that Jay had his hand out ready to help me out of the taxi. I saw him grimace as he saw the tears in my eyes. I quickly got out of the taxi and almost ran up the garden path. The Army officer (a Colonel judging by the insignias and medals on his uniform) acknowledged me as I passed him but I didn't dare stop. I leaped the porch steps into the house and I could hear indistinct sounds from the sitting room. The front door closed softly and I turned to look at Jay. His sombre look said it all. I slowly walked into the sitting room and saw the haunted look on my mother's face. My knees gave way and I fell to the floor, the tears finally seeping free from my eyes. Anguished sobs escaped my lips as I felt Jay's soft embrace around me.

"Not now…" I heard the soft voice come from my mum and I looked up to see the haunted look still etched on her face. I got up out of Jay's arms and sat next to my mum, pulling her into a tight hug. I couldn't stop the tears falling as the unspoken news reverberated in the air. I knew she was in shock and so I motioned to Jay to go into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea in an attempt to bring her out of her trance-like state.

"Sandra?" came Jay's voice a few moments later. My mum didn't look up at him and remained in her place. My head turned as I heard the doorbell and I quickly got up to answer it, leaving Jay to attempt breaking my poor mother out of her shock.

"A..Aunty Shelia? Un..Uncle Darren?" I said, shocked to see my New Zealand relatives stood in the doorway as I opened the front door. I could tell they immediately knew something was off.

"What's the matter, love?" my aunt asked, noting the tears on my face and the waver in my voice. I gulped before answering.

"It's my dad…" My voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears flowed down my cheeks as my aunt and uncle pulled me into a hug. I slowly stepped back to let them into the house then led them to the sitting room. I noted that my mum hadn't moved and it broke my heart even more. Just as I had done two years previous when the news came of Jake, I sprinted to my room and flung myself onto the bed and sobbed hard into the pillows.

"Sweetheart?" came Jay's soft voice from the doorway. I didn't look up and continued to cry hard into my pillow. The wave of emotions coursing through me was too much to handle, as thought after thought raced through my mind. I felt the mattress move a little and it was clear that Jay had sat down. He pulled me tight into his arms and allowed me to cry into him.

"D..Dyl won't g..get to m..m..meet his g..granddad…" I managed to get out before another wave of emotions and tears crashed down on me. I heard my phone starting to ring in my pocket and felt Jay take it out and answer the call as I continued to sob.

"Kel, it's not good... It's her father… Yeah, she's in a pretty bad state right now… Sandra's in shock. She's being comforted by Sheila and Darren… Yeah, they were going to surprise them… Alright. Thanks, Kel. You're a star… If he plays up too much, bring him over and I'll watch him… That might be a good idea… Ok, thanks Kelly. See you soon."

I barely heard any of what Jay had said on the phone to my best friend as more and more tears crept to the surface and rolled down my cheeks.

* * *

"She cried herself to sleep and she's been sleeping for about 3 and a half hours now."

"Peter meant everything to her. It's so sad. They're still not having any luck with Sandra. She hasn't moved at all since they got here."

"She's in complete shock. I'm thinking that after Jake, she didn't really expect it to happen again."

"Maybe but it's heart-breaking to watch."

The conversation was very disjointed in my head. I was drifting in between awake and asleep and I was very groggy. My eyes felt extremely puffy and I suddenly remembered why. Another round of tears was making its way to my eyes as I slowly opened them and blinked. I could make out two figures stood talking in the doorway. It was a little dark so I couldn't make them out properly. As they continued to speak, I was able to put names to voices.

"Jay? Kel?" I said, wearily, the emotion evident in my voice, as I finally felt the salty drops flooding my cheeks.

"Shhh, sweetheart. We're here," Jay said quietly, before coming over and pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder as silent tears stained my cheeks. I could barely comprehend what was happening. My own father was gone for good, never with the prospect of coming back to see me ever again. I glanced at the ring glimmering on my left hand ring finger and my heart shattered as I let out an anguished cry. I grabbed a fist full of Jay's shirt and sobbed harder than I'd ever cried before.

"Hannah?" Kelly said timidly. "W..We checked your postbox when I left Dylan with Mike and Charlie at your apartment and there was a letter for you. It's from a..an Army address…." My head snapped up at her words and I tore the letter out of Kelly's hands to open and read. As my eyes got further and further down the page, the tears brimming in my eyes became more prominent before they finally began to seep down my cheeks and into my lap.

_My darling Hannah,_

_Before I continue, just know that I love you and Dylan very, very much and I am proud to call Jason my son-in-law._

_I am about to embark on a mission of which there is little hope I will return from. It is extremely hard for me to say this to you as I promised that I would walk you down the aisle once again to finally get your once upon a dream fairytale ending. Although I cannot go into the full extent of the mission I am embarking on, just know that I am doing this willingly so as to serve my country._

_Ever since you were a little girl, you always said you wanted to be just like me and join the Army. Although you haven't joined the Army, you are more like me than you could ever imagine and I am so, so, so proud of you and of the beautiful woman you have become. You will forever and always be my little girl and I am always going to be with you no matter what._

_I want you to make sure your mum carries on with her life. I don't want her to mope around pining for me. As you know, she is an amazing woman and you must help her to see that. Even without me there by her side, she can continue on in life and be the strong, independent woman I fell in love with all those years ago._

_It pains me to say goodbye to you in this way, Hannah, but I must. I know that when the day comes to meet again, I'll be here to welcome you with open arms. I love you more than you know, my little princess, and I couldn't be more proud to have a daughter like you. I know that Dylan will grow up without knowing me and I apologise for that but I promise to check in on you all from time to time._

_I have to go now, angel, but I'll be looking down on you every single day and watching you grow and Dylan grow. Take care of your mother for me and don't forget that the first star you see at night is me looking down on you._

_With love forever and for always, my little Princess Hannah,_  
_Your loving Daddy_

My hands shook as I reread the letter and a quite sob sounded in my throat. The piece of paper fell from my hands as I trembled with emotion. I looked to the photograph on my wall of me and my father and took it down, holding it close to my heart.

"Goodbye, Daddy. I'll love you forever and miss you for even longer," I whispered, as my knees buckled and I began to sob once more.


	17. Ch16 An Unwelcome Shock

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I know it's a short chapter but I want to hopefully have more updates more often :)

* * *

**Chapter 16 – An Unwelcome Shock and a Pleasant Surprise**

6 weeks later

My father's funeral and my birthday passed by extremely quickly and the verdict of Danielle and Harry's trial was imminent. Both Jay and I had been present at every court hearing and to us, the evidence was looking extremely favourable to our case to send them to jail. Today was our final meeting with our solicitor before the verdict hearing.

"If all goes well, they both should be getting 2 years minimum for GBH and kidnapping," our solicitor informed us and I started smiling but then a thought occurred to me.

"What about Jason's divorce settlement with Danielle?" I enquired, hoping that it would mean the settlement would be made quicker. I felt Jay squeeze my hand under the table as the solicitor frowned.

"I'm afraid I cannot say what will happen in terms of that, Miss Williams," he answered, and I felt my heart break a little. Did he mean that we'd have to wait until she was released from prison? I gritted my teeth a little as Jay thanked the solicitor and we left his office.

* * *

"All rise for the Honourable Judge Tobin."

Looking round the courtroom, I noticed Danielle had a pretty smug expression on her face. It unnerved me a little but I shook the feeling and listened to the Judge's words about all the evidence collected and that the jury had been deliberating for a few days. The head of the jury stood up and I knew the words she was about to speak would define this moment for me forever.

"After looking into all of the evidence presented, the jury has come to the decision that Danielle James is innocent and should be cleared of all charges. However, we have come to the decision that Harry James is guilty of all charges."

I felt every single emotion in my body flaring up. Anger, hatred, disgust, fear… I felt my body shaking and tears threatening to spill from my eyes as Danielle grinned triumphantly and Harry was dragged away by the police to spend a minimum of 4 years in prison. Jay held me tight as I saw Danielle sauntering out of the courtroom, cackling loudly at being cleared of all the charges against her.

* * *

"How did that horrible bitch get off so easily?!" Kelly thundered after we'd told everyone of the outcome of the trial. We were all gathered in mine and Jay's apartment. I watched Howard start attempting to calm her down as looks of shock appeared on Dawn and Emma's faces and Gary and Mark frowned.

"She looked really smug as we got in there, as though she knew she'd be getting off," I said quietly and that set Kelly off even more.

"The little slag probably slept with the entire jury and the judge so she'd get off! I can't believe this at all!" she said rather loudly and then the crying of the young babies filled the air. I sighed and got up to get Dylan from his room where he'd been napping. As I came back, I saw Isla in her father's arms and Byron in his mother's arms. I gently rocked Dylan to quieten him as Kelly and Howard did the same to their own two children. We all looked up as we heard several pairs of footsteps coming into the room and we saw Daniel, Emily, Daisy, Willow and Elwood coming towards us from the play room.

"Is everything ok, dad?" Daniel asked his father and looking round at us all. "Why was Aunty Kel shouting so much?" I smiled a little at the naivety of the kids.

"She's just a little angry because a bad person who should have gone to jail didn't, mate," Gary answered, ruffling his son's hair. I smiled again as he shrugged his ok at his father's answer. I kissed my son's head then sat back down next to Jay.

"How's about we have a pizza night, eh? We can order in lots of pizza and I'm sure there's some fun to be had on the Wii," I said, watching the kids' faces lighting up. I saw Gary, Dawn and Emma roll their eyes at me but Mark started grinning.

"As long as I get to win against the kids, I'm game!" he said enthusiastically and I giggled.

* * *

It was quite late now and the kids were all sound asleep in the guest bedrooms and we were all sat in the lounge talking over a glass of wine.

"Even though that bitch got off, it might mean the divorce goes through quicker now," Dawn said, thoughtfully and I sighed.

"Maybe…." I answered, my thoughts drifting to the details than the bitch would inevitably want included in the divorce but I quickly shook the feeling as Kelly spoke to us about some of her plans for her wedding to Howard.

"I hope you girls don't mind lavender for your dress colour?" she said, and we all grinned.

"Course not, love," Emma said, as myself and Dawn nodded. Kelly smiled as she snuggled into Howard and yawned. Watching her made me end up yawning and I cuddled in closer to Jay.

* * *

A few days after the court verdict, Jay and I were just getting home from a shopping trip in Liverpool when I took a large, brown envelope out of the post box which was addressed to Jay. I frowned at it and handed it to Jay before taking over getting Dylan out of his buggy. I was watching out of the corner of my eye as Jay opened the envelope.

"The divorce papers…." He breathed and my head snapped up.

"What?!" I yelped and snatched the papers out of his hand and took a good look at the first page. Before I could even finish reading the first paragraph, Jay swept me up into his arms and kissed me furiously.

"We can finally move on from everything, angel!" he said, joyously, placing me upright on my feet again and hugged me tight. He then picked Dylan up out of his playpen and cuddled the both of us.

"I can't believe this!" I said, happy tears forming in my eyes. Jay softly kissed them away as Dylan began to fall asleep on my shoulder. I sighed contentedly in the knowledge that my happy ending could soon be completed.


	18. Ch17  A Christmas Surprise

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Christmas Surprise**

2 months later

After plenty of rewriting of the divorce papers, they were finally signed and Jay was now a free man and that slag was gone from our lives at last. With only hours until Christmas Day, I already had the best present anyone could wish for. Or so I thought at that point in time….

Anyway, Jay and I were helping everyone finish putting the presents out under tree for the following morning. The penthouse looked even more spectacular than it had done the year before and I couldn't wait to spend my first Christmas with Jay and our little boy.

"I can't wait to see Dyl's face when he opens everything in the morning," I murmured, absent-mindedly, as I placed the last present under the tree. I saw Jay smile at my words.

"It never gets boring seeing their faces on Christmas morning, love," Dawn said with a happy sigh. I looked round at my "family". Markie and Emma, perfectly happy with two beautiful kids. Gary and Dawn still going strong with three gorgeous rascals. Howard and Kelly still somewhat in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship with two happy, healthy, bouncing twins. And us…. Me and Jay closer and more in love than ever with our perfect son. I couldn't think of anything that could make me happier at this point.

* * *

The churning feeling in my stomach is what woke me on Christmas morning and the urge to throw up was overwhelming. Scrambling out of bed and to the bathroom as quickly as I could, I emptied my already empty stomach. My throat burned as wave after wave of sick came up. I heard Jay come into the bathroom but couldn't stop throwing up. I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead and barely heard Jay shouting for Kelly as I continued to projectile vomit into the toilet.

"Come on, baby. Get it all up," I heard Jay say as he rubbed my back. I took a deep breath as my throat seared in pain. I felt a glass of water being forced into my hands and I gulped it down quickly. It was a bad mistake though. I retched and brought every drop of water back up. I took several shuddering breaths as I finished throwing up. I felt Kelly push another glass of water into my hands and shook my head.

"No point. I'll just bring it straight back up." My words came in short sharp gasps as I tried to catch my breath again. My whole body felt weak after my spewing fest and Jay lifted me into his arms and put me back in bed. I felt a damp cloth being applied to my forehead and sighed. I felt a little nauseous again but managed to keep the sick at bay.

"Only you could get this sick on Christmas Day, babe!" Kelly said, and I grinned a little. I looked up as I heard movement at the bedroom door and smiled as I saw my baby boy in my lover's arms.

"My two most favourite men in the world," I said softly, a small smile on my face. I heard more movement at the bedroom door and saw my mum stood there with a bucket in case I needed to vomit again. I suddenly clapped my hand to my mouth and the bucket was quickly put in place under me as yet more foul-tasting stuff exited my body through my mouth.

"She needs to see a doctor, Sandra," I heard Jay saying as I continued to spill my guts. The burning in my throat was worse than ever as I continued to retch. I could barely hear the hurried conversation my mum and Jay were having as I felt cramping pains in my stomach. At that point something occurred to me.

"Oh…" I said softly, thinking back on the events of the last couple of months. A small smile started appearing on my face as I counted back the days since the divorce papers had originally arrived and thought of how Jay and I had celebrated that night and I giggled. I looked up to see the confused faces of my mum, Jay and Kelly staring at me. I grinned and took a deep breath as the nausea finally subsided. I couldn't keep the coy smile off my face as I slowly got up out of bed. I quickly motioned to Kelly to join me in the bathroom and locked the door behind us once we were in there. I heard Jay and my mum talking outside the door as I rummaged through the drawers.

"Hannah, what the hell?" Kelly asked, completely aghast at what I was doing.

"Gotcha!" I answered, as I pulled a box out of the drawer and the look of comprehension on Kelly's face. I put my finger to my lips indicating I needed her to be silent.

* * *

I heard plenty of knocking on the bathroom door as the 5 minutes crept by. It was such an agonising wait but I was almost convinced that this was the answer as to my violent sickness. It was lucky that Kelly had bought a double test pack just over a year ago and I was burning to know the results. I looked at my best friend and she nodded. I took a deep breath and picked up the little stick.

"Positive…" I breathed and almost dropped the little stick. "I'm… I can't believe it…" Kelly pulled me into a crushing hug, trying not to yell out with excitement. I grinned and quickly disposed of all the evidence before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal the worried looks on everyone's faces. I heard excited laughter from the lounge and it was obvious that the kids were all up and had opened their presents.

"What?" I said innocently. "I needed to talk to Kelly…" I trailed off with a small smile. I saw Jay raise his eyebrow at me and I grinned.

"What're you up to?" he enquired and I just shrugged my shoulders as I made my way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast anyone?" I asked, and I saw Kelly grin at me.

* * *

Once the last crumbs of Christmas Dinner had disappeared and we had all opened our presents, we decided to have a bit of fun and play a game of Chinese Whispers. I felt a little nauseous again but I shook the feeling, knowing I would have to get used to it again. I saw Kelly giving me occasional glances and felt Jay's protective hold around me. I knew he was still rather worried after this morning.

"I'll start!" Markie called and we all laughed, knowing he'd say something stupid.

* * *

After several turns, it was now my turn. I saw Kel give me a slight nod and I turned to Jay to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant…" I whispered. Jay's reaction was priceless.

"What?!" he yelped, a look of shock on his face. He turned to look at me and he looked completely dumbstruck. I saw Kelly having a fit of silent giggles and I smirked.

"What's wrong? What are you two up to?" Dawn asked, looking from me to Kelly and then back again. I just shook my head and continued to smirk as Jay continued to look dumbfounded.

"Baby?" I said softly, stroking his cheek. I saw a smile starting to appear on his face and I grinned. He leaned in and kissed me furiously. I heard Kelly finally let out the excited squeal she'd wanted to do since I'd done the test this morning and I pulled away from Jay, my cheeks burning brightly.

"What? What's happened?" came several voices at once and I grinned mischievously. I smirked at Kelly before answering.

"Jay's just been his usual, naughty self is all," I said and I heard Jay let out a snort of laughter. At that moment, I heard crying from Dylan's room and knew he'd just woken up from his nap. I quickly went to retrieve him from his cot. I changed his nappy before returning to the lounge. Jay got up and pulled us both into his arms.

"This has to be the best Christmas I've ever had, angel," he whispered softly in my ear as he cuddled me and Dylan. I looked round as I heard Gary clear his throat impatiently. I grinned as Jay held me close and I held Dyl tight in my arms.

"What are we all missing? Clearly Kel knows but we don't so spill!" my mum demanded and I laughed. She was trying to be "stern mum" with me but it wasn't working.

"You're probably missing a couple of screws, mum," I answered cheekily and she tried to look extremely offended but failed miserably. "There's nothing to tell. Like I said before, Jay's just been his usual, naughty self." I saw a twinkle in my fiancé's eyes as he leaned in and kissed me softly again. I heard Kelly let out an impatient sigh.

"What she means to say is her and Jay celebrated the divorce papers arriving and she's up the duff again!" Kelly said triumphantly and I rolled my eyes at my best friend as gasps of shock ran through the rest of the group. I started smiling and rested my head on Jay's shoulder as I held Dylan tight. I suddenly had to hand him to Jay though as I was engulfed by Kelly.

* * *

An hour or so later, the excitement of me being pregnant again had died down a little and we were all gathered in the lounge watching Disney movies. I watched Dylan, Byron and Isla playing quietly in their playpen whilst the rest of the kids were milled around the TV eating popcorn. I looked at my mum and smiled at how happy she seemed to be. Although she was still grieving for my father, she was slowly returning to her usual life before the tragedy and it made me so happy to see her starting to get better.

"This is still my most favourite scene of a Disney movie ever," Kelly murmured, as the infamous ballroom scene of Beauty and the Beast started. I smiled.

"It's still my most favourite Disney movie ever!" I said, sighing as I remembered the first time I'd met Belle in her beautiful ball-gown around 18 months prior. I felt Jay squeeze me tight as snuggled closer into him.

* * *

"Did you like your surprise today, baby?" I asked, snuggling into Jay's bare chest in bed that night. I heard him chuckle.

"Did you like yours?" he shot back and I giggled.

"Touché!" I answered, earning myself a sweet kiss on the lips. I looked lovingly into Jay's eyes as he placed a hand on my stomach. I couldn't be happier. Everything was just fitting so perfectly into place now and it made my heart soar.

"We'll have to get you booked into the maternity unit when we get home, sweetheart," Jay said softly as I rested my head on his torso. I smiled but then yawned deeply and I heard another small chuckle from Jay as he placed his arms round me and held me tight.

"You light the skies up above me…" he started to sing and I grinned sleepily. He continued to sing our song until I finally drifted off to sleep. Today's surprise had certainly been a special one and dreams of a perfect family life filled my mind.


	19. Ch18 The New Arrivals In Town

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I must apologise profusely to all of my wonderful readers for the lack of updates. I've just not been in a writing mood at all as you can tell from such a short chapter here. I will try and get some more updates more often though I can't promise anything seeing as my writing muse isn't in a friendly mood right now.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The New Arrivals In Town**

New Year passed in a haze as Jay and I started the preparations for our little boy's 1st birthday. I couldn't believe my little Dylan was almost 1 and he would be getting a little brother or sister later in the year.

"He's not completely going to understand what's going on so we'd better keep it simple, babes," Jay was saying, as I wrote out some invitations. I smiled and looked over at my handsome son who was busy playing with his toy garage. He looked ever so much like his father and I sighed happily, resting my hand on my slightly swollen stomach. I looked up and saw Jay watching Dylan and my smile grew wider. Jay was the perfect father and I couldn't ask for more.

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up, just like his daddy," I said, grinning at my husband-to-be. I saw the smirk creep slowly onto Jay's face before he swooped down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. We quickly pulled away from each other as a loud knock sounded at our door. Jay rolled his eyes then winked at me before going to answer it.

"Oh my…." I heard from the door and my head snapped up, not recognising the voice completely but knowing they recognised Jay. I stood up and went to check who it was. I smiled at the unfamiliar male and female stood at our door.

"I'm guessing you're the new neighbours? I'm Hannah and this is my fiancé, Jay," I said, extending my hand to the pair. I saw the female look down at my hand, uncertainty etched on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan O'Donoghue and this is my wife, Alissa," answered the male in a broad, Irish accent, as he shook my hand. "Just thought we'd introduce ourselves since we'll be living next door to you." I glanced at Alissa, who still looked very unsure of things. Jay reached out and shook Jonathan's hand.

"Thanks. If you two need anything, don't be afraid to knock on our door," Jay said, as he put his arm round me. Jonathan smiled, then put his arm round his wife and walked back to their own apartment. I turned and walked back to the lounge, looking over at Dylan in his playpen.

"They seem nice," I heard Jay comment from the kitchen, where he was busy preparing the tea. I nodded in thought.

"The wife seemed very unsure of us I thought…" answering Jay. I saw the uncertainty in her demeanour swimming in my mind and I made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

* * *

"So, what are the new neighbours like then? We saw them going in their apartment as we stepped out of the lift," Kelly said, before taking a sip of her coffee. My best friend and her soon-to-be husband had come over for dinner, and we were now sat chatting over a cuppa, while the kids slept in Dylan's room.

"Well, we've only met them once. They came and introduced themselves the night they arrived but we haven't seen them since," I said, as I cuddled into Jay. "We've heard a couple of arguments though. Not what was said, just the raised voices…" I trailed off in thought.

"Sounds like they're a right hoot," Howard said with a chuckle and I smiled. Jay held me close.

"The woman, Alissa, seems very unsure of everything, but she did recognise me when I opened the door to them," he said and I nodded in agreement. "She never said a word though when they were here. The guy did all the talking." I stiffened a little as I heard the muffled, raised voices once again coming from the apartment next door.

"They've been here 4 nights and every night we've heard the arguing," I said, sighing. "I honestly don't know what to think about…" I stopped as there was a knock at our front door. I looked at Jay who looked just as confused as me about who could be calling at our apartment at this time of night. I got up and went to answer the door but the person stood there could not be more unwelcome.

"You!" I hissed, glaring at the short frame of Danielle stood in front of me. I was stood in a little bit of shock staring at her. I heard movement behind me then felt Jay's strong grip on my arms to stop me from launching myself at the little skank in front of me.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry, dear! I must have the wrong apartment!" Danielle answered scathingly, her voice sending anger pulsating through my veins. I glared at her as Jay answered, his grip remaining on my arms.

"What the hell do you mean 'wrong apartment'?" I heard the loathing in every syllable as Jay spoke. I looked round suddenly, as the door of the apartment next to us opened and Jonathan was stood there.

"Danielle! You made it!" he said, stepping out and pulling her towards his door then into a hug. I saw her smug look towards us.

"You _know_ her?!" I thundered at him, shaking with anger. I saw a smirk appear on Jonathan's face as Alissa appeared at the door of their apartment looking extremely timid.

"Well, _of course_ we know Danielle! She's family after all!" Jonathan replied, his smirk growing larger as I heard more movement behind me and then Kelly appeared beside me. I felt a quick tussle between her and Howard as Howard restrained her from flying at Danielle and beating her.

"Family?!" I spat, continuing to glare at the scene in front of me. I watched Danielle saunter towards us and I strained against Jay's grip to get to her.

"Oh yes, Hannah, darling. Jonathan is my sweet, dear uncle and Alissa is my gorgeous aunt!" Danielle stated, glee etched in her voice. I looked at Jonathan and Alissa in disgust, Jonathan's smirk still present on his face. I did, however, notice how timid Alissa still looked. In fact, she looked extremely apologetic towards me which I found very odd.

"You'd better stay the hell away from this apartment or I will have you escorted out by security," I said, hate echoing in every word I said. With one final glare at Danielle, I turned tail and walked back into my apartment, anger still raging through me. Storming into the lounge, I grabbed the cushions off the sofa and threw them across the room, trying not to scream out with rage. I felt arms enveloping me and felt Jay pulling me into him. He started stroking my hair, trying to calm me down.

"After the hell she put us through and now her fucking aunt and uncle have moved in next door!" I said through gritted teeth. I was absolutely seething with rage and Jay's efforts of calming me down were not working. Pushing away from him, I grabbed my car keys off the side and stormed out. I needed to clear my head. Little did I realise that I was about to make a very big mistake…


	20. Ch19 - Take Who?

**TITLE:** Life Is a Rollercoaster

**RATING:** PG-13/ R in places

**AUTHOR/S:** Hannah

**FIC DISCLAIMER:** _This story is for entertainment purposes only. Any link to real characters is purely fictional. Any reference to Take That or their families, and any event, location that may fit their real locations or connection between them and the fictional characters is purely coincidental. The copyright for this story and their own characters belong to the author. Please do not steal/copy or use them without express permission of the writer._

**SETTING:** Anywhere and everywhere

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Jason Orange (of Take That fame) is my true love and stories about him are one of the best types of story. I just hope you like it. This is the sequel to my story, Once Upon A Dream. I must apologise profusely to all of my wonderful readers for the lack of updates. I've just not been in a writing mood at all as you can tell from such a short chapter here. I will try and get some more updates more often though I can't promise anything seeing as my writing muse isn't in a friendly mood right now.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Take Who?**

"What's going on?"

My voice sounded very weak and my head felt very fuzzy. I slowly started opening my eyes trying to figure out what had happened. I heard scurrying footsteps, and then the bed shifted slightly as someone sat down and a hand grabbing one of mine. I blinked several times as I focused on the man's face in front of me. My stomach dropped and I stared in shock at my ultimate crush.

"Oh my gosh! You… You're Jason Orange…" My voice was barely a whisper as it trailed off. I couldn't believe it! What on earth was my favourite member of Take That doing here?! He looked a little confused as he answered me.

"Of course I'm Jason Orange, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I felt his finger running over a ring on my left hand and I looked down to the ring and saw it was on my engagement finger. When the hell did I get engaged?! And to who?!

"Um… well my head is a little sore. And I'm not quite sure what's going on… why are you, the gorgeous Jason Orange, here?! I'm dreaming, right? I've just dreamed that I've met my ultimate crush, right?" I watched a frown appear on Jason's face and a hint of hurt flashed across his beautiful features. I looked up as a door opened and my mum walked in with my best friend, Kelly, and….

"What on earth is Howard Donald doing here too?!" I exclaimed. "I'm definitely dreaming, aren't I?! This can't be real! I'm gonna wake up in a minute, right?" I saw that everyone looked very confused and my mum came towards me and took Jason's seat on the bed.

"Hannah, love, you're not dreaming," she said softly and I stared at her, my mouth gaping open in shock. "What do you remember?" I screwed my face up in concentration as I tried to remember.

"Um… I remember getting off the plane in Manchester. Me and Kelly have just come back from New York, right and we're back in college tomorrow…" I said quietly. I watched as astonishment started to show on my mum's face.

"You're serious?" she asked, her voice a little more high pitched than usual and I nodded. She quickly got up and motioned to Jason, Howard and Kelly and they all left the room quickly, which confused me even more. I took a proper look at the room I was in and realised it was a hospital room. What the hell had happened for me to end up in here?! I was trying to process everything and I took another look down at the foreign object on my left ring finger. As I looked at it, the ghost of memories flashed through my mind. A night at the musical… A trip to Disney World… A wedding that never finished… A visit to a rehab centre… A Take That birthday concert… A baby boy… The memories were all flooding back to me and tears pooled in my eyes. I toyed with the ring on my finger as the door to the room opened again and my fiancé, his best friend, my best friend and my mum filed in with a young female doctor behind them.

"Jay…" I said softly, smiling at my gorgeous husband-to-be. I watched him eyeing me, uncertainty on his face. "I remember everything…" A few tears rolled down my cheeks as Jay stepped tentatively towards me, a small smile starting to appear.

"How did we meet then, my angel?" he asked. I knew he was doing it just to check I was able to remember him and I rolled my eyes.

"Unofficially, it was at the Beautiful World signing in Manchester but officially it was after I fainted when attempting to audition for X Factor," I answered, with a grin. I watched as Jay mirrored my grin then he engulfed me in his arms and I held him tight before kissing him softly. We broke apart when there was a slight cough from behind Jay. With a slight flush in my cheeks and a small smile on my face, I looked over at my mum, Kelly, Howard and the doctor. She returned my smile and walked over to me and Jay.

"Miss Williams, I'm Doctor Carter," she said sweetly, extending her hand to me, which I shook willingly. "You took quite a nasty bump to the head which will explain the fact that you have been unconscious for 2 days and also the slight amnesia you suffered." It was only now that I noticed the bandage around my head. I half smiled at her as she started checking my pupil reactions and then my pulse and blood pressure. Once she was happy with her checks, she explained that everything was fine with the small baby growing inside me and that I'd remain in hospital for one more night for observation and be released in the morning before she took her leave.

"I was out for 2 days?!" I asked in bewilderment. Jay frowned and nodded.

"When you didn't come back after 2 hours, we came to look for you. Doug found you unconscious in the car park. By the look of it, you hadn't even been out in the car," Jay explained. Then I sat bolt upright, ignoring the slight rush of blood to my head.

"That car…" I muttered more to myself than anyone else. "I'm gonna have her this time…"

"What on earth are you rambling on about, Hannah?" I jumped as Kelly's voice pulled me out of my train of thought. I shook my head slightly, to try and get rid of the nagging pain that was lingering from when I'd sat up so quickly. I started smiling very coyly.

"That bitch has no way out of this one…" I whispered as I lay back down, the glee written clearly all over my face.

"What bitch? Danielle?" Howard asked and I could hear the confusion in his voice. I nodded, my smile still present.

"I remember a car coming towards me but I wasn't quick enough to dodge it. It was the same Mercedes that was at the side of the road when Jay…" My voice became constricted in my throat as I recalled the painful memory of the day I almost lost my beloved future husband. "…was shot." The last bit came out of my mouth in barely a whisper and more tears formed in my eyes.

"You're sure?!" my mum asked, and I heard a note of slight hope in her voice.

"Positive!" I replied. "If we can get the car park security footage, we've got her…" I looked at Jay who was obviously deep in thought.

"Thinking back to something DCI Thomas said… There was a black Mercedes outside the house where they found Dyl," he said quietly and my eyes lit up.

"Have you still got his number, baby?" I enquired. "Even he said she shouldn't have got off fully cleared in the trial so I'm sure he'd love to know this bit of information to get her locked away…"

"Don't be getting carried away there, princess. Obviously there'd need to be an investigation and we only _think_ it's her car," Jay said and I pouted, which got a small smile from my fiancé and I'm sure I heard a few giggles from Kelly, Howard and my mum. I started to yawn deeply. Even though I'd been unconscious for 2 days, I was exhausted.

"We'll let you get some rest, babe," Kelly said, coming over and pulling me into a hug. "Don't scare us like that again though!" I smiled at her as Howard hugged me.

"Glad you're ok, Han. We'll go and get Dylan from Andrea and have him in ours tonight for ya," he said, smiling at me and shaking Jay's hand.

"Thanks Doug. You two are life savers!" I answered before being pulled into another hug from my mum. I watched her put her "stern face" on as she looked to Jay.

"Look after my little girl or I'll have your guts for garters, mister!" she said jokingly with a small wink at Jay and I smiled. I was so glad to see my mum's playful side starting to re-emerge after all these months. I watched as the three of them took their leave and I was left alone with the man I could almost call my own. I shifted on the bed slightly to let him lie next to me. I snuggled into him and yawned again.

"I hope we do have enough evidence to send her down for this…" I said, before I was overcome by sleep.


End file.
